Challenges
by at-a-glance
Summary: The one hundred drabble challenge, all ranging from different genres and ratings. Update: The things we give for the people we love
1. 57: Sacrifice

57. Sacrifice  
------------------

Sam had once told him, that she wouldn't trade everything they'd been through for anything in the world.

The sixteen year old snorted at her foolish fourteen year old self. Danny was dead and all she had left were the memories, and what was that worth? It wasn't worth his life, she grumbled darkly knowing that all in all it was her fault after all.

"Well then Samantha?" Her host urged his eyes growing impatient.

"Give me a minute." She responded a tinge of attitude falling from her lips, the next biggest mistake she could make was anger someone helping her.

In the silence she heard a loud incessant noise that echoed through the room. Tick, tick, tick.

But she didn't understand why he was being so impatient, this was after all the biggest decision of her young life, and possibly someone else's. Sam suddenly found so much interest in her knuckles she looked them over and turned them this way and that. Out of sheer nervousness she cracked them which produced a loud snap that echoed through the room.

Sam bit her lip and eyed the clock. He'd already explained the domino effect and the possibility that this change could ruin her life. But she just couldn't get the image of Danny dying before her from her mind. If she had to wipe him away to rid herself, then she figured it couldn't have been all bad.

Somehow she saw a much clearer world ahead if she backtracked. A smile tugged at her lips, she could see Danny lying placidly just enjoying the fresh spring air and warm sunshine. The serene smile on his face suddenly made it all worth while.

"I'm ready." She answered pulling at the edges of her skirt.

He raised his staff up and was about to throw it down to the ground to finalize the decision before she reached her hands up to stop him. "Wait! You're positive he'll come back?" She questioned firmly.

"Yes, like I told you before, and several times before that. I'll be like nothing you guys ever went through existed, meaning the ghost powers, the adventures, your friendship. And of course his death."

Sam gulped, it still sounded so wrong. "He was willing to give his life for me... I have a chance to let him be normal. It's what he always wanted."

The Time Master nodded and threw the staff down to the floor. Sam felt dizzy, she felt sick, as all her memories were basically being ripped from her very mind. Tick, tick, kcit.

---

"You hear the news dude?" Tucker a sixteen year old asked sitting beside his friend on the school steps. "Some girl got run over by a car this morning, some drunk driver I guess."

The blue eyed teen looked at him. "What was her name?"

"Samantha Manson, or something." Tucker responded casually and apathetically as most teens do.

Danny felt a shiver run up his spine and he cringed, as if he felt like he hadn't done something, as if he'd been there before. "What's wrong, you know her?" The dark skinned boy asked looking at his friend curiously.

The dark haired teen just shook his head."...No."

* * *

_AN These ease my writers block. I'm not abandoning At Random, I just like these every once in a while. Yes it is part of the 100 oneshot/drabble challenge._


	2. 5: Seeking Solace

5. Seeking Solace

------------------

Sam wandered about her home quietly. Everything was so unreal and empty as the feeling of something missing resonated through the house. She simply could not sleep and so she took to meandering around without any drive. She shivered dreading the fact that she was wearing so little.

She slipped her hand across the wall letting her fingertips caress the pale wallpaper as she went. Sam felt lost her mind was scattered and she couldn't really seem to get a hold of the past events. It was almost like being trapped in a lucid dream.

Her eyes burned but she was sick of crying, she had to be strong. There were others depending on her strength to get through their days as best as possible. She chewed her cheek and reminded herself that what had happened was all for good reason.

At least that's what he always told her.

She swallowed painfully and glanced up the staircase to where her room and the rooms of her family lay. She ventured up the staircase thanking the fact that she had such light feet, she would hate to disturb the other members. They had finally fallen asleep setting aside their misery for some well deserved rest.

From the hallway she saw the living room where Jazz was camping out in so she could help everyone along. Sam smiled, in her arms was her sixteen year old girl cuddled tightly against the redhead. She was happy that Jazz was so considerate and caring, that's all anybody needed at this time.

Sam wished so badly she could piece together the past events. But as Jazz had once said in tragic events the mind might shut out the painful things. She just wanted to remember it all so she didn't feel so empty.

Passing by a mirror Sam stopped to see the wreak. She was paler than normal, dark circles were present under her very hollow eyes causing a sunken look, and her hair was strewn about and laid wherever it happened to fall. Sam was not a vain person and normally didn't care all too much for her appearance, but she was dissatisfied with what she saw.

Just because it felt like her world had crashed and burned, didn't mean that she should stop taking care of herself. She felt she still had much reason to stay. A tear fell from her eye and glittered brightly in the moonlight from the window, she presently wiped it away and headed back for her room.

But as she made her way to her door she stopped at the sound of a smothered sobbing. Her heart ached and she forgot her fatigue and padded towards the door and listened. Behind it someone was crying for the loss and needed comforting. She cared not that she was "intruding" and went through the white door that led to a grief stricken boy.

He was in the likeness of his father in almost everyway. And like his father he had been as brave and strong as humanly possible, but he had his limitations. He was only fourteen, and she never expected him to hold up. He was in such a sorry state that he hadn't even heard her enter and didn't know she was standing above him.

She slowly outstretched a hand and placed it lovingly on his shoulder. He looked up with his big blue eyes and stared at her, the tears still descending. She sat beside him on his bed, her legs hanging over the edge. Without a single word he fell into her arms and clutched her with all he had as if he feared she'd disappear.

Sam instinctively rubbed his back in comfort and rocked her body back in forth in a soothing fashion. Her hands moved upward and soon she was running her fingers through his brilliant white hair with one jet black streak, a genetic wonder passed down by his father. He was such a likeness of Danny it was so difficult for her to see any of herself in him.

She loved him just the same, he was her baby boy. He wasn't anything like his older sister who had her fluffy raven locks and bright green eyes, Sam knew her son felt different. But she and Danny had taught them both to be proud of everything they were. Even if his sister was much more advanced and had been since a young age.

Sam stayed quietly beside her son but he continued to cry, his sobs growing louder and more pained filled. He was sensitive, with a link to the spectral world giving him a much stronger sense of ghosts than Danny could've ever hoped for. And his father always tried to form some sort of bond with him as best as possible.

But he was a mama's boy, there was no denying it, he'd been resigned at a young age, lacking in power and only seeing the spirits that flew under the radar of human eyes and were unnoticed by even the most powerful of ghosts. They were unseen by all, except perhaps her son.

"My sweet darling, it's going to be ok." She cooed her voice drifting through the cold room.

"Ayden?" A voice called from behind the door. The boy sat up and Sam kept her arm draped around his shoulder as the door opened.

A raven haired man walked in his blue eyes scanning the room until they presently fell on his sorrowful son. "Ayden, it's going to be ok." He soothed as he came to sit beside him pulling his sadden son into a warm embrace and Sam watched giving Danny a turn to comfort him.

"I know you miss her, we all miss her." Danny said putting his head under his chin. "She'll watch over us."

Sam absent mindedly bobbed her head as she watched her husband in silence. Danny let go and placed a kiss on the boy's head. He stood and shut the window before returning to the bedside to make sure Ayden went to sleep. "Everything is going to be ok." He reassured him while smoothing the blankets out around Ayden.

Danny stayed in the room until he was certain his son had drifted off to sleep. A rare smile tugged at his lips as he watched the boy sleeping, he saw so much of Sam in him that if it weren't for the blue eyes or white hair he'd be sure he'd never find any of himself in that boy. But he loved him just the same.

Danny looked up and glanced in the direction in which Sam was standing and watching. She smiled nervously at him hardly breathing a greeting. He locked eyes with her but shrugged casually before walking away, passing by her.

The tears welled up in her eyes as she realized that Danny had looked through her.

* * *

yeah, I have been in an angsty mood lately. Forgive my lack of updating on anything. And now I have rooms to paint! 


	3. 98: Puzzle

98. Puzzle

------------------

Danny never liked puzzles.

It was just a simple cube that he'd received for his birthday a few months ago. It was a childish game that he was sure devised to keep children quiet and busy. It resided in his room, but unlike Jazz had predicted it wasn't gathering dust or lost in some dark recess of his. It was in brood view and everyday he'd pick that colorful cube off his desk and begin to work at it.

And it frustrated him, surely it had to be possessed or made by a truly evil force. Because no matter how close you got something wasn't right, so you had to jumble it up in order to make it better. Inevitably bringing you back to where it seemed you started. Yes, the cube had had many run ins with the wall across from his bed.

These things weren't solvable, they must've been made for torture devices.

It figured, that had to be why Sam had purchased him a Rubik's cube. She must've just wanted him to suffer with the cube, knowing that in giving it to him he'd refuse to admit defeat. Knowing he'd spend every free hour trying to get those colors to all be in their designated places. He'd seen her watching him with it before, that glint in her eye, that smile on her face.

Danny looked at it his eyes bearing through it, Sam hadn't bought it for his pleasure. She tricked him using psychology, she had to. With an annoyed groan he tossed it against his wall, for the millionth time it bounced off and landed in floor. Just where he could see it.

Danny turned his head away and picked up the CD she'd also bought for him. If he needed something stimulating, music was much more effective and much less frustrated. But as he went to insert the disc into his CD player his eyes wandered over to the abandoned puzzle lying on the floor waiting for him to come back for it.

The complexity of it just made his mind go reeling and he immediately dropped the CD and picked it up apologetically. How could something so small be this difficult? It was impossible, nothing that simple was that hard. It was just a small multi colored cube that could shift around in a few different ways.

It was nothing more than a black cube with stickers on it. And as much as he wanted to peel them off, he knew he'd get impatient with taking the easy way out. This cube was mocking him, making him feel like a failure, when Tucker could solve his own so easily. Was there a manual or secret to it, and he just wasn't informed? With a smirk Danny picked up the card Sam had placed with the cube.

_"Enigmas are fun aren't they? Have fun Danny, just clear your mind."_

He put the piece of paper back on his desk and plopped onto his bed, lying flat on his stomach. In front of him he held the cube, and slowly his hands began to work.

Moving one row up, another down, this one vertically and the next one horizontally. Red, red, orange, white, green, white. Up down, red, sideways, yellow, green. Twist, spin, turn. Danny was completely focused and quiet for a good five minutes before absent thoughts began to crowd through his mind.

Simple things at first. How many times he caught a ghost today. What he was going to do tomorrow. What he was going to eat tonight. Simple mundane things just drifted by, he hardly gave them thought.

He pondered the name clueless and realized he didn't get it and thought it didn't fit him all too well. Then he started wondering about Tucker's beret, he realized he had no idea why his friend wore that thing. Or how many times he washed it.

Then his mind wandered over to that mischievous little Sam, the one who started this all. Her and her cube of problems. What on Earth possessed the goth to purchase it? It couldn't be just to drive him insane, it wouldn't, it wasn't. She always was a bit of a mystery herself, keeping things secret and obscure.

It kind of reminded him of the puzzle, just when everything seems to fall in line there's always those few pieces that are misplaced, so then you just have to start over again. The more he thought about it the truer it held for reality. Like his ghost half, Jazz collected so much information on it, only to see him defy one small detail making her toss out thousands of theories.

Twist, spin, turn. Or Sam, she was just as complicated. At first he'd though he had the pieces. She was a girl, a best friend, and an individual. But the more he worked at it the more he realized there was a lot more means to sort her out. She liked to make herself seem more straight forward to people that didn't know her.

Like the first time he picked up the cube. It seemed so simple, a few spins, a few turns and it should be solved. But there was more, even a method perhaps. But what, what made them so enigmatic? And more importantly why? Sure a Rubik's Cube could very well just purely be for killing time.

But what about Sam? Why did Tucker understand the cube better than he did, and better yet why does he seem to understand Sam better then he does? Danny blinked pausing his mechanical movements, something was in the way. He was thinking to logically about the cube and not of Sam.

Was that it? Was he placing too much importance on the simpler items and completely missing everything else. Was it because he was denying his own feelings and becoming blind? Danny's eyes went wide as the most bluntly obvious thing smacked him upside his head. Suddenly clueless seemed like the most perfect name for him.

Twist, spin, turn.

Danny suddenly grew giddy his eyes shinning and hopeful, he had something to tell her now. If it had been any more obvious he was sure it would have blinded him. In a second the raven haired teen was off his bed and out the window on flight to his best friend's house. And lying placidly on his bed was a solved Rubik's Cube.

But then again, just because Danny didn't like puzzles, didn't mean that he wasn't good at them.

* * *

It's my birthday tomorrow, so this is my early birthday present from me to you...no matter how little sense that may make. Let me tell you all something, Rubik's Cubes are manufacture by pure evil itself, and you all know it. 


	4. 19: Gray

19. Gray

------------------

Danny stood at the alter, his bright blue eyes shinning. Today he was going to marry his companion and lover, today was going to be a good day. As the music began playing he shifted the tie to his tux and felt a hand fall on his shoulder. His best man gave him an encouraging look and Danny smiled.

There she was, her father on her arm his eyes bright and happy and ready to give his daughter away. It was something Danny never thought he'd willingly do, he was so overprotective of his little girl. But she wasn't so little anymore, she looked absolutely radiant in her pure white dress, it took his breath away.

She wore a light blush as her dad handed her off and Danny took her white gloved hands. He stared down at them first them met up with her eyes and they locked. He smiled and she mirrored it. It just couldn't be anymore perfect. Danny was in pure ecstasy, it was all playing out like a movie.

The entire church was decorated in bright red, white, and purple flowers with light green bows that attached them on the pews. She was wearing a beautiful dress that flowed freely to the floor and wrapped around her feet in its silky glory. Atop her head was a veil of bright blue flowers that encircled her flowing black hair, which was tied up in a neat little bow with a green ribbon.

To top it all off the sun was shinning from the large window overhead directing it's rays exactly at the alter. It made her skin shine and her make-up glimmer. There couldn't be anything more perfect than this.

Danny was lost in thought as the priest began to speak to them addressing their holy union. He wondered how many married-couples-to-be actually listened closely, he was just too excited to. After this they'd have their reception then off to a honeymoon in Europe, but most importantly after this they'd be husband and wife.

The man couldn't remember the last time he'd been to a church this beautiful. It had to have been when he was sixteen...Danny immediately fought back the pain, that chapter had to end. But it was still so clear every time he brought it back up. It reminded him of horrible things, of a lover lost, of a promise to forget, and it was all his fault.

Once again he looked up at his wife-to-be, she wasn't who he'd imagined years ago, his eyes drifted to his best man, and it wasn't Tucker. Danny shook his head as he looked back to the woman before him, he loved her, no doubt. But just looking in her eyes he couldn't bear to see her suffer.

He didn't even know if she could handle a life with him. She was independent and strong, but the way he lived, it would wear her out and probably drive her insane. In fact, he realized that he was still harboring secrets from her. And Danny knew deep down in his heart that she could never understand no matter how much she wanted to.

And he knew that he could never handle losing someone again all in his name. Just by looking at her, he could see history seem to repeat itself, he could see her falling the same way. He blinked a few times to finally realize that she was standing there serenely and there was not covered in her own blood nor were his hands stained.

"Eh-em...Mr. Fenton?" The priest spoke breaking his thoughts.

"Go on Danny." The woman whispered biting her lip.

Danny gave them both the look of confusion. "I said, do you Daniel Fenton take Valerie Gray to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Danny blinked his blue eyes slowly. "I..." He stared at her sea green irses. He could never ever let it happen to her. "I...don't." He whispered painfully, a collected gasp ran through the shocked room.

"Danny..." Valerie uttered with a disbelieving tone.

He shook his head letting go of her hands. "I'm sorry I can't." He replied no longer hesitating to taking off running down the aisle past the judging faces of his friends and family. He had to go, before they started questioning him, before they saw him regret his decision.

He stumbled out of the church and into the courtyard behind it, too heartbroken to go any farther. He figured people wouldn't get up for a least a few minutes, in his mind he could already hear the hushed remarks floating through as people began whispering about his failure to each other. He tried so hard to not think of Valerie, all he could see was her crying.

But he couldn't let it happen to her. If he loved her he'd let her go, he'd protect her every way he could, even if it meant never seeing her again. Besides, he nearly felt ridiculous, one way or the other she was going to find out his little secret. Maybe as children it was easier to hide, but now...

"Danny?" A confused female questioned. He looked behind her to see the bride holding the sides of her dress as she came up behind him. Her white heels clicked rhythmically against the cobblestone. "Danny what's wrong?"

"Valerie, I..." Danny couldn't speak, quietly she took a seat on the granite bench beside him. Her caring eyes staring through him, not a single shred of loathing shone in her expression.

Maybe it was time he started acting like an adult.

"Look, I've got something to tell you...more show though. I don't know how you'll react, but I want you to understand why we can never be." Valerie nodded slowly, both curious and scared.

But she wasn't half as frightened as he was. He was sure at the rate his heart was beating he was about to have a massive failure. With a few deep calming breaths Danny closed his eyes and lowered his head, internally wincing as he willed a transformation. She watched in shock as Danny was surrounded by a ring of light.

She thought it was going to engulf him, but it split into two, one half ring went up while the other went down. When they had no more room to go to they simply disappeared atop his head, leaving stark white hair and a single piece jump suit outfitted with silver boots and gloves. She thought she stopped breathing as radioactive green eyes looked up to her in a pleading fashion.

"You..." She whispered her eyebrows furrowing in her own confusion. "But I..."

"I wanted so bad to be with you. But I couldn't imagine sneaking around behind your back, and trying to explain while you're pregnant with a potential halfa, and I can't even think about how awful it'd be for you to know I've been betraying you all along. How could I lie to you? Then I had horrible thoughts of what if you accidentally killed me in one of your hunts or what if...what if one of my enemies got you..." He trailed off leaving his frantic explanation open, he couldn't even think about that.

"Sam." Valerie murmured her eyes distant. Danny looked at her sadly, tears brimming in his eyes. "That's what happened to her, that's why. I never understood..." She leaned over pinching the bridge of her nose and closing her eyes tight as she tried to process the information. "You tried saving her..."

"I can't let it happen to you..." Danny said quietly turning away and letting the October breeze blow the bangs of his white hair in his face.

"Well I guess you should get what you deserve." She finally said after minutes of silence. Danny looked away closing his eyes and bracing himself for the probability of being shot, he guessed she had a gun, knowing she never ever went out without at least one. But after waiting for death he felt something land in his lap.

It was the veil with the blue flowers he touched it gently, and noticed the green ribbon was now tied around it. "Danny...I could never be with a ghost." She announced hurtfully and he winced. "But, I could never hurt someone I loved."

Danny looked up at her with a slight smile. But she put a hand up to stop him from saying anything. "I don't know if I'll ever stop loving you..." She stopped and stared.

"Valerie...don't think that I don't love you. I really do, but please understand that this is just what I am." He begged almost sensing what she was thinking.

The woman shook her head, fighting away any confusion or any second thoughts. He wanted to protect her, so he would get his wish. Even if it meant sacrifice for both ends. "Danny." She said her voice pleading understanding on his part. "I just don't want us to see each other ever again."

He nodded slowly and weakly. "Yeah..." He whispered, his eyes burning with hurt and his hand clutching the veil crushing the small flowers. His shoulders slouched and his face was fallen, but she looked no better.

With one last sign of regret Valerie walked forward and kissed him on the check. Before she turned to walk away, she pulled his chin up so she could look into his bright green eyes, almost dreading it would be her last memory of him, broken and miserable.

She leaned forward so she could whisper in his ear. "Forget about me, for your own good." She requested gently pulling her face away.

Danny watched his eyes shinning with tears as the no longer bride-to-be walked off in the other direction.

* * *

You know, I don't write much DxV. Nothing against Val, I don't mind her, I don't know I think it's just because I don't see a happy ending anywhere, I tried, but then I couldn't help myself. Although I like writing miserable endings for every pairings anyway, just because I feel sappy for writing a happy ending. But I like Valerie better now since she redeemed herself, in my eyes, in D-Stablized. 


	5. 89: Through the Fire

89. Through the Fire

------------------

Danny coughed and sputtered as black smoke filled his lungs. He cradled his broken arm and tried stumbling out of one of the rooms of Vlad's giant estate. He wasn't even sure what led to this and why, he remembered Sam, Tucker, and Valerie being there. He remembered she was angry at Vlad and he remembered being hurt.

"Sam! Tucker!" He cried while choking on the smoke. Danny hoped so bad they were okay, they would have to be. Danny struggled to keep standing upright, the door was so close, and he had to make it out. But Danny crashed against the wall hitting his broken and bleeding arm, he screamed in agony as harsh waves of pain rocketed through his body.

Danny leaned against the wall, sweat dripping down his face, his hair covering his eyes. He stayed there, knowing he couldn't save himself, his ghost half was out of the question. He couldn't even walk let alone fly himself out of there. He coughed violently, all the while praying that his friends were safe.

He decided he'd spend his final moments piecing together what had happened and why he'd been laying unconscious on the floor while the house caught fire. He remembered fighting Vlad in the streets outside of the very rich neighborhood. Somehow they ended up inside, all four of them. Had Vlad called Valerie to the fight? She did work for him.

Something had possessed the girl and she attacked him mercilessly, he remembered Sam grabbing a hold of the jet sky throwing Valerie off balance and they both crashed. Danny banged his head against the wall lightly demanded memories. Were they okay after that? Did the crash cause the fire? And how did he get in this room?

Danny scanned the area but found no windows, it seemed too grand of a room to not have any. It was probably another study, there was another door beside a desk on the left hand side of the other door he could see led to the flame filled hallways. The heat grew stronger and Danny already saw the flames licking up from the hallways and into the door frame. Soon the entire room would be engulfed, already things were starting to catch and spread fire.

He decided to crawl to the other closed door whether it led him to safety or not. It was painful, he soon learned he had some injury on his knee that snaked down his leg, just balancing on it was like having several knives thrust in. He soon proved crawling one handed with an injured leg was near impossible, his movements were slow and his body was in agony. He could hardly breath, the heat was growing more intense and only a few feet from the door he collapsed, choking and gasping.

"Somebody help!" He shrieked, knowing he could no longer help himself. Things around him were being swallowed by flames, a few handsome artifacts had fallen and shattered and others were being charred and turned to ash. "It'll be me soon..." He whimpered burying his face in the carpet.

Where were the fire fighters? Did they not know their precious mayor had others inside? Of course they wouldn't, Vlad wouldn't be caring enough to tell them. They must've at least found him, that's all they would need to find. But surely they located Tucker, Valerie, or Sam. At least one of them.

"Danny! Danny are you in there?" A familiar voice cried from the door he'd been trying to get to.

"Sam..." He rasped looking up.

The door shook as someone forced them self against it. Finally it began to split and crack as more force was exerted. It went quiet, he heard loud thudding them a hard crash. The door broke from its restraint and dangled loosely from one hinge. He saw a soot covered girl push her way through, her purple tights ripped up and stained with blood. Her hair was singed, she'd been burned, he didn't notice the burns on her hands.

She leaped over the fire that had started collecting in front of the door she'd come from. It was easy to see that the room she'd come from was no better, but he figured she hadn't been in there the whole time. Sam had to have been looking for him. And he wish she hadn't been.

She crawled over to him, sweat dripping from her face and she covered her mouth with her arm. "Danny." Sam whispered looking at him. He figured that he must've looked pathetic. She put his good arm around her shoulder and crouched, slowly bring him back up to his knees. Danny choked on his own breathing, Sam was about to head for her previous entrance but saw that the fire had devoured the broken door quickly. She looked to the other door and saw a collapsed burning bookcase in front of it.

"Trapped..." Danny muttered weakly.

Her eyes burned from the intensity of the smoke and heat. But her ears picked up on something. People, they were looking for them. "Over here! Help!" Sam shouted loudly, and coughed afterward from lack of oxygen in the room. The sound of heavy boots clunked down the hallway. They were coming.

Sam observed the bookcase closer as she dragged herself and Danny closer. There was no way she was going to be able to get them both over the large mahogany piece, it was either her or Danny. He needed help, he couldn't even hold his head up anymore. "It's going to be ok Danny." She whispered touching his face.

Warm tears felt cool as they glided down her face. He looked up at her with tired blue eyes, immediately he grew panicked as she stood upright and got a good hold of him. With a tight grip she roughly threw him over the bookcase and against an oncoming firefighter, she fell backward as her energy was drained. The man caught Danny under his arms and held the limp boy. Danny winced, his leg had been burned from the throw.

Danny looked forward and stared frightened at Sam. He didn't understand why she hadn't jumped over. But the flames had licked further up the doorway and she was sitting on the other side. He heard her cough and knew she couldn't get over. Danny twisted and struggled against the man's hold. He fought as they tried to put an oxygen mask over his face. He couldn't leave Sam, he had to help her, he wouldn't let them leave her.

"Sam!" He cried trying to get back to her. "Sam! No, Sam!"

"This place is coming down!" Warned a firefighter, signaling for them to go.

"We can't do anything for her, we can't get in there. It's too late we can't do anything!" The man frantically yelled tightening his grip on Danny and pulled him away, another one forced a mask over his face.

Just as Danny was being carried away tears fell from his eyes. He caught his last glimpse of Sam smiling at him through the fire.

* * *

I am not a happy camper today. 


	6. 71: Obsession

_Ok, so this rating is a little higher than teen I'd say. But I couldnt really tell either way. So I'd say read with caution and don't yell at me._

* * *

71. Obsession

------------------

Sam's boots clunked down the hallway in an uneven pattern. She looked down the empty dark halls of Casper High searching desperately for her friends. Tonight was supposed to be good, they had just graduated, life was moving forward and Danny had asked her out.

Isn't this the part where things get better?

No sooner had the ceremony ended had the place been attacked. Everyone fled immediately, but herself, Tucker, and Danny had been trapped. She didn't think it was an accident but she wasn't entirely sure if anyone else had been caught. Sam tried to calm herself, hadn't seen the actual threat, only the Fright Knight, but he never worked alone. She only had to find out who's lackey he was now. All odds pointed to Vlad, a threat, but easily taken care of.

Her thoughts were broken as something quietly sounded behind her, like a strangled scream. She twisted her neck to glance over her shoulder. "Guys?" No sooner had it fallen from her lips did she clamp her mouth shut, mentally chiding herself to bite her tongue.

The last thing she wanted was to be found, it was better to stay completely unnoticed then anything. Danny could never stress that enough, even if they didn't meet up again till after the fight. Safety meant everything to him and she could hardly blame him since the ghost fights had grown intense over the years.

Sam forced down the frightened lump in her throat. She journeyed down the stairs and onto the first floor. But as soon as she left the stairs she saw a thick trail of blood coating the floor in a neat line. Her eyes went wide and she felt sick to her stomach, and by some morbid curiosity she followed it.

Finally it led to the boys room, on the door frame she saw a clear hand mark or blood. The eighteen year old bit down on her lip, whoever it had been had been alive through the dragging, in her mouth she tasted blood. Sam hook her head and slowly took a step forward, no sooner had she stepped inside did she see the most terrifying sight of her life.

Her best friend since kindergarten was hanging by his shirt from the wall, a thin stream of blood traveled down his chin and onto the remaining tatters of his dress shirt. His body had been horribly maimed, deep wounds across his stomach and chest were still oozing blood, and streams of blood dripped from his fingertips and into the pool beneath his body.

Sam stumbled back into the wall opposite of him, she doubled over and began to dry heave in disgust. Tears streaked down her face as shielded her eyes away. She wanted so badly to take him down off the wall, but feared to touch him. Summing up all her courage she slowly walked over to him.

She reached up and pulled his shirt from the makeshift ectoplasm hook. Tears poured from her eyes in silence as she let his body slip carefully to the floor so that he sat slouched up against the wall. "Tucker..." She began choking back sobs. "I'm going to find the sick bastard who did this to you and kill them." She threatened her voice bitter and hateful but choked with heartbreak.

Before she left the gruesome area she took off her sweatshirt and draped over him, covering as much as his body as she possibly could. She dragged her hand over her tear stained face and muttered a Yiddish prayer under her breath. Wasting no more time Sam left the bathroom and began on a mad dash to the gymnasium.

She feared for Danny's life, but she knew she had to get out of the school as fast as she could, or she just might be next. She and Tucker were the perfect pawns anyway, there was nothing worse any of his enemies could do to him then take away the people he loved.

She sprinted faster until she finally entered, immediately heading for the doors in the back. But as she made her way toward her escape route she found these doors were coated in a thick ectoplasmic goop that she couldn't pry off. Her mind clicked, there was an emergency door hidden behind the showers of the girls' locker room.

Sam wasted no time and clunked across the gym to the opening of the locker room. But she took cautious steps once inside, fearing to find another body, she didn't think she could handle that. She treaded quietly to the very unknown door, hoping whatever trapped them didn't know about it, hell half the students didn't.

She passed by the mirrors and soon came to the door, but her breath hitched as it too was covered in the goop. Sam pounded against the wall and growled, to her all hope was lost. Tucker was gone and Danny potentially in the same boat, she was lost to all those on the outside.

Sam got up, she'd find a way out, although she figured all the windows by now were covered to. Sam decided that she was going to her locker, there was no way she was going down without a fight. She passed the mirrors but this time her eye was drawn to a bright color, red.

It was one word. _Scream_

"No..." Sam whispered. "No!" She darted out of the locker room and found the gym to be extremely cool.

She didn't have time to get out before something grabbed her shoulders. She yelped and kicked as she tried to get away from her restrainer. "Let me go!"

"Where are you going to go?" A deep voice asked from behind her. She turned her neck to catch a glimpse of deep red eyes, her maneuvered his hands to turn her body to face him. His nose uncomfortable close to hers, if he had breath she would've received a face full.

"It's you..." she gasped, he nodded smiling darkly.

"We've all got our little obsessions Sam." He replied gripping her tighter so she grunted.

She shook her head. "If you love me, you wouldn't hurt me." With that he laughed then pulled his face closer to hers.

"Oh no sweet Sammy, I don't love you." He replied. "I just need some satisfaction."

Sam pulled her head away twisting her neck as far back as she could possibly manage. "Danny will stop you." He sneered.

Phantom released his grip on her a stepped back, but she didn't dare move. "Yes...that would fit the cliché now wouldn't it?" He nodded his head and snapped his fingers. "Fortunately I've already taken care of any interruptions." Sam looked behind him to see a purple and black shadow toss something.

She clasped her hands over her mouth as she realized it was Danny, a limp and bloody Danny who looked no better than Tucker had. "Oh my God, oh my God." She whimpered falling to her knees tears streaking down her face. "Then the blood on the mirror...oh my God."

Phantom shook his head and clicked his tongue. "Don't despair Sammy he's not left us... yet. My good Knight your sword." He gestured to the Fright Knight. The ghost obeyed and tossed the shinning blade over to him.

"No." Sam whispered as a harsh kick was delivered against Danny's ribs. His head bolted up and she saw the blood coming from his mouth and under is eye. "No..." His eyes found her and he looked sorry as she kneeled only a few feet away. "No."

Phantom raised the sword and somehow Danny knew. "Look away Sam." He whispered and she reflexively turned away and she heard the blade slice downward and Danny screamed. She couldn't help but join him in his scream of agony. She opened one eye but saw her friend impaled on the floor, sobs burst from her throat and she collapsed to the ground in tears, forcing down the urge to vomit.

"I hate you!" She screamed over her weeping, she just lost the two most important people in her life. "Why are you doing this?" She shouted sitting upward.

She looked up at him her hair clinging to her face her arms clutching her stomach. "Just kill me..." She demanded darkly, but he shook his head at her request.

He grabbed her hand and yanked her back up to his eye level, she dangled as she stared blankly into his eyes. "Scream..." He whispered, she didn't hold back.


	7. 28: Sorrow

28. Sorrow

Danny and Sam ran as fast as they could to their friend's house. They had plans today and already the two were running late because of a slight mishap involving eye shadow and a clean bathroom. Quickly heavy boots and light weight sneakers thudded against the pavement as the two were in a seeming race.

Sam was ahead, as usual, with Danny following close behind resisting the temptation to avoid using his special ablities to beat her. Danny smiled as he watched her hair blow through the wind as she ran. He loved the way her skirt fluttered up at the ends but never went too high and he adored the way her cheeks became a rosy color after a long chase.

But Danny, who was often cursed with a limited concentration compacity, slammed quickly into Sam as she skided to a halt. He didn't need to ask why she suddenly stopped, he could smell it. The strong scent of smoke filled his nose. Danny gasped fearfully as he stood beside a horrified Sam.

They were staring at the half charred house of one Tucker Foley. "Danny where's Tucker!" Sam demanded urgently, not finding their techno geek friend anywhere in the crowd. "Where's Tuck?" She asked again grabbing onto Danny's shirt as if he were hiding the boy.

Danny shook his head his eyes wide. He pulled away from her but he put a hand on Sam's shoulder. "I'm sure he made it out. We just haven't found him yet." Danny reassured her and the two took a few steps toward the crowd, in the hopes of finding their best friend.

"Guys, hey Danny Sam!" A familiar voice called.

The two whiped around and saw a very familiar boy, he looked exactly like Tucker except he was missing the trade mark red beret. Sam wore the largest grinned that either of them had ever seen and dashed to her friend's arms.

"Tucker! We were worried!" She exclaimed and pulled back her arms shaking slightly. "...You're so cold."

Danny arched an eyebrow and took a few slow steps forward. Once he was almost close enought to touch the boy a blue mist floated away in a gasp. Danny instinctively looked around but saw nothing, no threat, just Sam and Tucker. He took a step back and stared in disbelief at him.

The boy looked at the blue eyed teen. "Where's the ghost Danny?" He asked.

Sam looked cautiously at both boys then back at the house. Her violet eyes scanned the area and caught sight of something white. A strecher with a cover and a team of rescue workers pulling the limp load solemly. Sam backed away toward Danny, who took her close to him immedietly.

Danny joined in looking and saw a pair of parents holding onto something red and sobbing violently. Danny gritted his teeth and Sam already had tears in her eyes. The two stood quietly staring at figure in yellow with pain filled eyes.

"Where's the ghost?" The boy asked again.

"You..." Danny choked.

* * *

I don't torture Tucker much...that's a shame. 


	8. 68: Hero

68. Hero

------------

Danny opened his eyes again, and saw he was looking down at his pale exposed hands. _Damn, I'm human again._ His head pounded slightly recollecting the previous attack. He looked up and saw his battle was being carried on without him, but the other opponent taking on Plasmius was his father.

Even in the Fenton Ghost Peeler, Danny knew Vlad outmatched the ghost hunter easily. And his dad would be destroyed all for fighting his son' battle, something he should've never been involved in. He'd have to stop it, at any cost, he'd have to stop it. Danny couldn't let it happen, it was his responsibility.

With the new equipped intelligent ecto-blasters on the suit allowing him to freely fire different levels of energy at a whim. Jack threw the ghost backward into a wall while the ghost's energy had and equal effect on him. The ghost had attacked his son and the father had trouble with refraining from stealing glances where his injured offspring had been. His friends would protect him, that Jack was sure, and right now he had to protect them all from the ghost.

"Dad..." Danny gasped pulling himself into a crouched position, he grimaced as pain shot through his battered body.

"Danny stay down." Tucker murmered his hand flying to his friends shoulder. "Your dad's got this.He's already saved you, let him handle it." The boy prayed his friend wouldn't try to be the hero now.

Danny shook his head drawing his shoulder back and forcing Tucker's hand to drop. "I can't let them kill each other. This is my battle." He breathed pushing all his weight to his arches and rocking upward. At any cost, this had to be stopped and he had to be the one to end it.

Sam reached up from her kneeling position and tried to snag her friend's arm to stop him. Her fingers slipped across his hand but she was unable to catch him "Danny!" She cried futily.

The teen had already forgotten them and raced forward to stop the out of control battle just a few feet. The two men had both had powered up an equal amount of energy to destroy one another

"No!" Danny shouted racing out between Jack and Vlad. They had already realeased the energy, leaving them helpless to save the boy caught in the middle.

The red energy and green energy collided and formed a dark colored energy orb at the middle where Danny was standing. Like a atomic bomb the energy formed into the orb exploded outward pushing dirt and debris at Sam and Tucker who had their arms up in attempt to sheild themselves from the explosion and from the bright light it admitted. Somewhere in the explosion they all could hear a scream.

The two opponents stood in shock Jack horrified and even Vlad drew back in disbelief. When the orb faded Danny stood there, glowing a bright pink his eyes wide in a feverish agony before he slowly and limply dropped face down to the ground. His friends had stood upright in a daze as they stared gaping at their fallen friend.

"Danny!" Jack retracted his suit and raced forward vunerable, towards his son. He collected the small body into his large arms and looked down patting his son's cheek. "Danny you've got to wake up."

Vlad backed up for a moment his eyes glazed over. "That idiot," He hissed his eyes betraying his tone."... He raced right out to stop our fight." He whispered.

"Danny..." Jack whispered his hand came to rest over his motionless chest. The father dropped his head with his eyes. "Danny." Some sparkling stray tears fell onto Danny's body.

Vlad dropped his hands to his side, the dark moon seemed to illuminate the entire battle field, the wind whipped through the trees and from the distance a creek babbled. He shook his head refusing to cry, but it had never been his intention for someone to get killed.

"Please no..." Sam whimpered brokenly tears streaking from her eyes.

An angry growl errupted from Tucker and he punched the side of a nearby tree violently. He was hysterical and completely distressed. "Why'd he have to go and be the hero?"

* * *

Based off a dream I had. I decided my subconcious is just as deranged. 


	9. 82: Can You Hear Me?

82. Can You Hear Me?

------------------

Sam rolled over and smiled as the warm sun shone brightly onto her bed. Normally her thick black curtains would never let an ounce of light in but because of last night she'd forgotten to close them. And for once the unwelcome morning sunshine was actually peaceful.

The sixteen year old balanced herself onto her elbow and stared affectionately down at the very silent figure beside her. She blushed warmly at the fact that her best friend had slept beside her shirtless all night long. Although she'd never admit it, one of her fantasies seemed to have leapt from her sleeping mind and materialized beside her.

She remembered how he stumbled in through the window bleeding and in pain. And within hours she had him patched up and hummed him to sleep. Ecstasy filled the young girl's chest as she brushed some strands of black bangs from his eyes. Sam never knew how vulnerable he was when he slept.

His guard was down, all those powers locked away; he was just so calm and content. He wasn't worrying he wasn't experiencing any pain, he was just sleeping. She was thankful her parents weren't here to barge in; it was just them all alone in the house lying innocently in the same bed. Sam lied down closer to him getting a feel for his body heat she licked her lips as she waited for him to stir.

"God he's a heavy sleeper." She remarked aloud absent mindedly, she clamped her mouth shut afraid that she disturbed him. His breathing didn't even falter. She shrugged and decided to take the next step.

She lightly took his arm and moved it away from his side so that she could get closer to him she rested her hand in his as it lay open palmed across his stomach. It was a risk but she was willing to take it.

"Danny can you hear me?" She asked quietly watching his face for anything to give him away. But he continued his peaceful dreaming, she yawned in her own exhaustion. It was five o' clock on a Saturday morning; it seemed just fine to return to sleep.

"Danny..." She continued her voice hardly audible. "Since you can't hear me, I wanted to tell you I love you."

She was too tired to notice his hand had closed over hers.

* * *

Yay fluff for all, because I haven't written any in a while. 


	10. 73: I Can't

73. I Can't

------------------

It was strange to him really, to watch her work like that. The power and determination, the pain and weakness, and yet she always had the sense that she would triumph. He'd never seen her actually perform before, although he'd heard she'd done it on a few occasions.

Sam was very good with what she did, he knew that. She'd taken classes, read books, and mentally prepared herself for the times when she would be needed. And he watched only a few feet away, she didn't notice him and she wouldn't. She was fast, she was skillful, but she was losing her composure.

"Come on Danny breathe." Sam begged pressing down on his chest once more. "You've got to do this for me."

How long had she been at it, it couldn't have been more than a minute or two. But that's all it would take for someone to be lost and it killed him to know what she was denying. The boy lying before her was dead.

Sometimes some people just die and can't be brought back despite attempts; it must've just been that simple. And he could tell she was starting to notice that she'd lost him. He stared indifferently at her, not feeling hurt nor contentment, he just didn't feel anything. It was like he was on a whole different plane then her.

Sam stopped trying to breathe air into her best friend and her swift compressions soon turned to light pounding on his chest in defeat. "Come on Danny don't do this, please." She pleaded through tears. "Breathe Danny...breathe."

"Oh Sam..." He muttered knowing she wouldn't hear him. "I can't."

* * *

Yup. 


	11. 67: Playing the Melody

67. Playing the Melody

------------------

Sam awoke groggily from a broken sleep to a strange melancholy noise that drifted through her empty house. It was always empty, and yet somewhere she could hear the light chimes of a piano playing. She padded barefoot out of her bed, hardly caring that she was dressed in only an oversized t-shirt; she was going to find who was playing that haunted sound.

She walked down the stairs so quietly hoping not to scare off the mystery pianist. It couldn't have been much of a threat, maybe a tempted maid or maybe even a ghostly visage of a former player who mournfully missed his own life. Perhaps he missed a lost loved one; maybe he was playing her favorite song.

But the closer Sam got the more she realized that the song was her favorite piece. It was Moonlight Sonata, but who would be playing this at such a late hour? She remembered her grandmother used to play it endlessly, especially if Sam was feeling rather down, but no one was home. And that she was pretty sure about.

Her mind wandered with all the mysterious of the trivial question. She hoped it was a ghost, there was just something so captivating about a lonely unknown shadow playing out what he or she believed in and held so dear to themselves. Sam's eyes sparkled as she got closer to the piano room, soon her question would be answered.

Sam peeked through the French doors cautiously and saw a faint glow, she bit her lip her breath hitching in her throat as she saw the way the ghostly green eyes seemed so intrigued in the way his hands fell over the neatly arranged keys. Pressing them rhythmically down in a position that he seemed to already know without even consulting the sheet music.

She slipped in through the small opening in the door and stood to the side. The visitor didn't even notice her, too enthralled in his own work, almost as if he'd known nothing else. She sighed longingly, the song was so beautiful she wished so much that she could master it herself, but she wasn't that good with a piano.

The last note drifted through the air ending the song and the ghost soon settled out of his trance. She blinked as the silence of the house returned and her mind became her own once more. Sam found this would be as good a time as any to speak to him.

"Wow," She breathed still slightly haunted by the beautiful tune, unable to say much else for the time being.

He looked up and noticed her presence and a look of embarrassment washed over him. "I'm so sorry did I wake you?" He apologized with a light blush.

She shook her head, she didn't care either way. She didn't even care why he was here it hardly mattered to her. "Danny...I never knew you could play so well."

* * *

Didn't know if you saw that coming or not. But I just love me some Beethoven. 


	12. 58: Kick in the Head

58. Kick in the Head

------------------

Danny grumbled and stomped around for about the tenth time that night. Tucker, his more level-headed friend, was irritated and eyeing the boy narrowly as his remaining strands of patience dwindled. Danny paced this way and that and back again, from time to time the eighteen year old would snap his knuckles in frustration.

"I can't even believe she's with that...that...jerk!" He cried looking dangerously at Tucker who simply let his eyes wander to the window. "He's no good for her, no good at all. God could she be anymore selfish, ditching us for him."

The dark skinned boy yawned tired of the excessive complaining, of which the raven haired teen had no right. So what if their friend was out on a date with someone who wasn't Danny? She did a lot and she deserved something in return from someone willing to give it.

He turned a dark glare on the boy who looked up from his pacing. "Don't you think so Tucker?"

"No." His response caused a surprised stare from Danny. The boy stood gawking at Tucker for a few moments before he opened his mouth to say something in retaliation. But almost immediately Tucker caught him.

"Stop right there. I am so sick and tired of you bitching about this Danny, God, if you loved Sam as much as it seemed you would've taken your chance. She always left a space open for you and you had all the time in the world. Damn it Danny just face it Mike is going to be so much better for her than you can ever be."

It was true the boy she'd taken to was kind hearted, tough, and unbelievably loyal, he'd never done anything to wrong Sam in any way. And Tucker was sure it killed Danny to know this one was not lying and would probably kill himself before he ever hurt her. Mike was everything Sam ever deserved as far as Tucker could count. And Mike was not another Elliot.

Tucker glared crossly at Danny. "You knew this day would come."

"But..."

"Shut up Danny just shut up"

* * *

Heh, I found this lying around in my documents, it was covered in cyber dust, but I like it anyway. 


	13. 55: Waiting

55. Waiting

---------

Waiting was always the hardest part.

Jasmine Fenton didn't know what was worse, the awful smell, the dim lighting, the sobbing, the discomfort, or the fact that we are all in suspense. Jazz was undecided on the fact, but she was starting to get the suspicion that she was impatient. She shiffted uneasily muttering darkly that plastic is not a compliment to the human spine.

Her eyes searched about the large room, the walls were an off white, mostly grey from being dirty and worn over time. People made their way in and out, others sat staring past her and toward two very large doors. Near the front of the rather large room were glass windows and doors, she frowned, it was still raining.

Her eyes fell back to the complete mess of a girl taking a temporary leave of reality. The raven haired girl was fast asleep agaisnt Jazz;s shouder, with her free hand she stroked her dishevelled hair tryingt to pat it down. But Jazz gave up, knowing Sam would never look presentable in her attire, soaked in mud and stained with blood. She ran her finger over her face, she hoped so bad things turned out for the better.

The other boy sat there, facing as far away from Jazz as he possibly could. His head was turned so she wasn't sure whether or not he'd drifted off, after the whole ordeal he completely shut down. And there was no way for the eighteen year old to reach him, Tucker didn't want to talk.

She sighed wishing her parents weren't out of town, she really just wanted to hide her face in her mother's arms and try to forget everything. The blood, the screams, the tears, the injuries, the tortured look in Danny's eyes, just everything. She wished so much that she wasn't an adult now, she wanted to be comforted she wanted to cry. She closed her eyes for a few moments breathing deeply in an attempt to find her center.

He hadn't given up the fight, not yet, two hours and still no word. And as frighten as she was Jazz found slight comfort in the idea the no one had come to tell her that he'd passed. In her mind, this meant he was still fighting and he still had a chance. It meant the medical team was still trying but it also meant that he was only suffering.

She couldn't stand waiting, she wanted to find out the severity of the situation. She wanted to know that if Danny was gone then he was gone, because her mind was starting to play mind games with her.

Jazz looked at the small white table between her chair and the other empty chair. She fingered through the old magazines that had probably been viewed by a wide vareity of people with the only thing in common was that they had been waiting too. The doors opened and a woman in scrubs walked by, her news was not for Jazz and she felt discouraged once more.

Her little brother was dangling between life and death and she was just sitting there, useless. She rubbed the bridge of her nose and closed her eyed for a moment. She never could fully get the depth of what Danny did, sure it was right, but at some point she thought he'd have to look out for his own safety.

But he never did. And it had always been in the back of her head, coming out every so often her nightmare, that one day he'd die. And she knew that her little brother most likely wasn't going to pass away quietly in his sleep at an old well lived age. Jazz knew that he'd lose his life violently in his youth.

But just because she knew it didn't make it any more fair. Sure every kid learns life isn't fair, but there's a difference between not getting what you want and dying for everyone who would never quite apperciate it. Hell, no one would ever know the pain that kid went through just so everyone could keep living.

"Oh God..." Jazz whimpered quietly. She was at the end of her rope, how much longer would she have to wait?

She took a deep breath trying so hard to keep her mind positive, to believe that Danny was pulling through at this very second. That somewhere in one of those rooms doctors were pleased that they stablized another patient. And if she just kept thinking that only in a few hours her brothers would peer up at her happily with sparkling blue eyes and he'd be wearing that brave smile.

"Miss Fenton?" Jazz hadn't even noticed the man standing there.

"Yes?"

At that moment Jazz realized that she'd rather be waiting, at least then she could make the truth anything it wanted to be.

* * *

That's right, no answer for you. 


	14. 65: Horror

65. Horror

--------------

It was the most horrible thing I've ever seen in my life. These were my friends and I didn't want to discuss such matters around them or ever in my life. Coming home was hard I couldn't even look my brother in the eye and he stared at me awkwardly like he already knew what I saw. But he couldn't have, at least, I hope he didn't.

It's really hard growing up in a home full of Ghost Hunters, it's even worse when you're forced into being one yourself. And I don't know why my parents insists on wearing hazmat suits for fighting, it's so embarassing. Let's just say my entire family is unusual in everyway possible.

Lucky me.

"Mom I can't take it." I whinned as I laid across the couch near where she was palying with an invention.

"What sweetie?" She asked looking at me lovingly. Her violet eyes still as bright as ever, I felt bad that I'd spoil her good mood. But it had to be done.

"The Danny Phantom Fan Club...I thought it was innocent... and all my friends are in it but the things they discuss with me are just...ew." I shuddered and tried to repress the entire experiance with all I had.

My mother laughed at me, she was _laughing_. And so lightheartedly... I swear she must feed off misery. But it's not funny it's disturbing, especially since Danny Phantom was part of my family. And of course, my dad strode in at the worst possible time a smile spread across his face.

"Fan club huh?" He asked holding back all the urge he had to laugh at me.

"It's not funny, dad I don't wanna..." I couldn't even finish the sentence without cringing. "This is serious you guys!"

"Well," My mother began professionally. "You know we have to mantain as much as a normal image as possible and we can't draw any unusual attention."

I knew that although honest truth the way she insisted on dressing drew enough attention, I mean she's a grown woman who sometimes acts like a teenager."So Lilly either go Goth or pretend you find your father unbelievably attractive."

I so did not just hear that. Is it suicide if I lose my next ghost fight?

* * *

Hmm it's been forever since I wrote something comical. 


	15. 6: Break Away

6. Break Away

-------------

"And what makes you think they still need you?"

I wasn't even sure why Clockwork was being so harsh with me. I thought he'd understand that after wandering the Ghost Zone for months that I'd want to know the way back home. I could hardly believe it'd already been a ten months since the last time I ever saw them and my need to be there for my family and friends was the only thing that kept me going.

I was presently glaring at the Master of Time, he was a friend, a mentor, and yet he stared at me as if I'd asked him to ressurect an entire graveyard. And although he was usually very ambigious with me he was never this bitter.

"Well wouldn't they miss me?" I asked quietly looking at one of his many clocks. He bowed his head is red eyes closed for a moment, of course he and I both knew the answer. It was that obvious and I doubted he was going to hold me back.

"Fine you may go to them, but keep your mind open." Instead of telling me the way home, he simply opened a potal in one of his windows.

I snorted at his statement before leaving his lair. What could be so opposite of what I expected? It wasn't like suddenly everything would be turned upside down.

I hovered above my town, it hadn't been destroyed which meant the ghosts were being kept at bay. That I expeceted, once again innerly scoffing at Clockwork, things seemed very much in order. In the distance not too far from where I was I saw my parents successfully capture and trap a ghost.

Valerie and Star passed by them, and the young ghost hunter waved a greeting at them before continuing on. She must've told them she was a ghost hunter. Well, at least they can handle that aspect themselves and I was very proud of them.

As I continued toward my home I saw Sam and Tucker sitting in traffic, Sam at the wheel and Tucker in the passenger seat. Together they were screaming along to random songs on the radio giggling and laughing all through it. The smiles on their faces wipped the one off mine.

They were doing exactly what all three of us used to do and what's more is they seemed generally happy. It kinda felt like I had been backhanded across the face, but I wasn't sure why. They were happy and they were enjoying themselves, why wouldn't I feel good for them?

Finally as I headed to my home I saw Jazz, she walked out of the house looking slightly bored, books clutched in her hands. That's right, she'd be in her second year of college now. She looked up and her eyes suddenly sparked to life, had she seen me? I thought I was better hidden, but instead a car drove up and a boy of her age came out.

She laughed and ran to his arms and once again I felt betrayed. Not only did I feel utterly alone, but I felt defeated and useless. The world kept spinning without me.

"I told you to keep an open mind." A voice explained from behind me. I didn't have to turn to know he was probably smirking.

"I don't understand...don't they miss me...didn't they love me?" A hand fell on my shoulder.

"Danny you know that answer. But did you expect them to dwell on you forever."

I hung my head looking over the people through the town, everything was just as it should be. Completely normal, no one is weeping or dying or struggling. It was just another sunny day and everyone was doing their own thing.

"People move on Danny. Dont you think it's time you do too?"

And I knew the answer.

* * *

Okay, I wrote this because I've been reading too many Danny dies and no one can live without him in the end fics. Don't get me wrong I love those, but you know...I think I just needed a change of pace. 


	16. 59: No Way Out

59. No Way Out

--------------

Sam giggled, her face bright and her wild eyes shinning. Sam rarely ever giggled so it was a sound that usually made Tucker smile. But as he stood there watching Sam giggle, fear choked him. This was not normal, this was not harmless, and there was nothing for Sam to be giggling about.

She was a mess, tights ripped, gashes streaking across her exposed skin areas. Her hands dripped blood as they clutched a red coated machete and her prize, a stained headband. Her lips were cracked into a smile as she stood at the opening of the alley, Tucker's only escape; he backed up against the brick wall.

"Sam...why?" He knew why, she was under Freakshow's new spell, one they couldn't break no matter what they did. This seemed to be the end for all of them.

She'd killed Jazz; he prayed the same fate hadn't befallen Danny. His friend disappeared shortly after she attacked and Sam had been blood coated before Jazz's death, Tucker try to hide his tears for the girl's passing. What's worse, he could tell that Jazz had put up a fight and lost.

Sam let out another laugh. "Tuck, let's play." She grinned in her hand she clutched the handle of her weapon tighter. The moon shone brightly, reflecting the blood in such a way that Sam looked candy coated.

Tucker pushed his back as hard as he could against the wall in the back of the alley, his fingers clutching the small cracks in the bricks. He knew he'd have to find some way to make a break for it, but Sam was fast. He'd have to do it just right so she couldn't mortally wound him or immobilize him.

What was the price of getting hurt against his life? He was going to have to risk it.

He took in shuttering breaths as his mind worked out several escape routes within seconds. "You aren't going to leave me Tuck are you?" She asked innocently pouting; she lifted the machete up and aimed it carefully. "Because I don't like to be alone." She was going to throw it at him, which meant she had a plan too, Tucker was frozen it was over.

Sam let out a malicious laugh as she drew her arm back, but then stopped dead in her tracks, her eyes widened in fear and pain. The dead purple irises took on life at that moment. Tucker gaped as she fell to the pavement to reveal a white haired teen behind her; his hands still thrust outward and still glowing faintly, deep wounds in his abdomen were still leaking green ectoplasm all over the pavement.

Tortured green eyes met with Tucker's teal ones and they looked at each other in disbelief.

"Tuck...what have I done?" Danny rasped fearfully his eyes welling with tears as they traveled to the limp unmoving girl and back to Tucker.

The techno geek was still frozen and he glanced down at Sam, her raven hair covered her face. "You had to..." He choked. "She was...then Jazz..."

Danny shook his head repeatedly backing up wide eyed away from Sam's body. "Danny...you had to."

* * *

I'm so evil. 


	17. 44: Two Roads

44. Two Roads

_-----------_

_Why is it so cold? _

The pain had been unmentionably horrible, to the point where he would've done anything to make it stop. Even in his unconsciousness he felt it the same, if not more powerful. He hadn't moved, he couldn't remember what had happened to him, he wasn't sure where he was.

_What is that...why is it so cold? _

It felt as though something had slashed through his middle, but it didn't hurt. It was just cold and before he knew it he no longer felt any pain from before. He looked around and saw a room, filled with at least six people all hovering desperately around something. But he couldn't hear them.

Curiosity sparked Danny to go see what they were so interested in. But before he even made a move a heavy hand fell on his shoulder. "You may not want to see."

Danny gulped at Clockwork's solemn voice. He figured that the thing they were intrested in was him. He hovered beside Clockwork who stared straight ahead, his hand still gripping his shoulder. "What's going on, why's it so cold."

Still those red eyes were fixated on something across the room from them. Danny followed the gaze and finally understood everything. He lowered his head for a moment and raised it again, so many questions were unresolved. "I'm dead..."

"There's still time."

The clock had hardly moved since Danny had last eyed it, it was still the same minute. The seconds were like minutes and he seemed to have all the time he might've needed, although the people seemed to be moving at a fast paced rate. Was it simply how death worked or was it Clockwork's little trick to save him?

"I don't know what to do." Danny answered; he knew that if he walked up and willed himself back to his body he'd go back. But he wasn't sure if life was the best option anymore, he wasn't sure he wanted to live again. No matter how selfish it seemed, Danny figured he had some right to let himself slip away.

"This is not my choice, it's all yours we all must shape our own future."

Danny stared ahead as a desperate blond nurse handed a man a machine with paddles and he dove behind the people to where Danny knew where his body lie. The machine behind them still gave off a persistent straight line and what Danny could imagine a long whine. "What if I'm wrong?"

"What if you're right?"

The questioned seemed to only lead him into circles and neither added nor provided him with an answer at all. He didn't know which was right or which was wrong. To fight the hardest battle he will ever face or to lay down and find rest. Neither one left him with a good option.

There was fighting and seeing the people he loved, he knew they'd fight for him if they could. But they couldn't and he was tired, he was tired of pain and sorrow. He knew it'd be easier to just let go holding on was much too hard, even for him. They'd understand right?

The path in Danny's life had forked and it was now up to him where he went.


	18. 37: Eyes

37. Eyes

------------

Danny had made it, the flight in his ghost mode was a much better perspective then he'd grown accustom to. He made it to Sam's house where he knew she'd take him in with loving arms, like she always did. He entered through her window, and remembering that the way he utilized his ghost from as of late freaked her out, he changed back.

He stumbled into a wall, and in anger threw his fist at it, a heavy clunk and a painful gasp followed. He fell to her soft carpet; messy black bangs fell over his face hiding his eyes. He could no longer hold back the scream of anger that had been tearing inside his chest for so long.

"Danny!" Sam cried and leaped from her desk to run to him. "What's wrong?" She took his hands and the frustrated boy let her cool hands clasp over his clammy ones.

He shook his head and continued to let his bangs cover his face intentionally. Silently Sam pulled one hand away from his and brushed away his hair. "What's wrong Danny?" She repeated staring gently into his paled blue eyes; they were still so beautiful to her.

He turned his head away and closed his eyes a look of shame and self disgust shown on his face. She crawled into his lap and he held her quietly, enjoying her warmth and the faith she put in him, the faith that she still believed he could protect her no matter what his state. Loyal devoted Sam; she never stopped believing in him, even when he'd given up hope and the will to live.

She leaned her head into the crook of his neck and hummed sweetly to him. Her scent intoxicated him; it was so strong and lovely that he breathed it in deeply, his cheek resting against the soft silkiness of her hair. He could feel her sparkling amethyst eyes staring into his.

The nineteen year old wrapped his arms tightly around her he loved her she was his savior. He'd never let anything terrible ever happen to her, not like before, not when he had been so reckless and stupid, endangering them all.

"My Danny... my sweet wonderful Danny..." Sam breathed softly to him.

Through it all she was still his and he was still hers, he could always count on Sam. Absent mindedly he traced an old scar on the top of her hand that he remembered, it had long since healed up, he knew just knew that there was an angry red scar there to blemish her beauty.

"You've been thinking about the accident haven't you?" She asked looking down as his hand traced the blotched red mark of a chemical burn from years ago. He nodded lightly, still silent; she could see the tears well up in his eyes. "It's been a rough two years Danny, you're doing just fine. And I'm so proud of you."

Even her soft words could never get those forsaken images out of his head, those horrific injuries, and the haunting look Sam had unintentionally given him before he closed his eyes, she was so scared and so hurt. He could never forget it above all else, all his memories of her would never banish away that one look.

Danny knew that at that moment she thought he was going to die, no she was certain he was going to die. And from time to time he wished he had, though he'd never tell Sam, it killed her to hear him talk that way. He survived it was a miracle, so they all told him. But she could never fully understand what it was like, she tried, but she'd never know.

And he was sickened by the way he used his powers now, they were less for fighting and more for a guidance system, and he knew it made Sam uneasy. The way he could home in on heartbeats, it was an amazing power, but he had to admit it was creepy in its own way.

The way he perceived things as a ghost had changed over the years, no longer lead by normal sight, he was guided by scents and sounds and the occasional blurred lines of colors and sometimes, if he was lucky, shapes. He missed the old normalcy he used to have, everyone took advantage of it.

He envied them; they'd never know what it was like for him, to never forget the accident having been the last thing he'd ever experience before all this. He sometimes envied Sam, even though she had to watch him suffer and continued to watch him and take care of him through anything and everything.

"Sam..." Danny began, one hand reaching up under his eye where he had identical faded red blotched scars like those on Sam's hand.

Sam pulled his hands away and put them on her warm cheeks. "Danny it's okay." Tears pricked in the corner knowing well what he wanted and knowing well she could never give it to him.

"I would like to see your face one last time." He whispered, knowing well that he could never accomplish such a simple task again.

* * *

Aww poor Danny. Please tell me this didn't confuse you. 


	19. 16: Questioning

16. Questioning

-------------

"Hey Sam..." Tucker began as they sat in her basement viewing old B grade horror flicks, Danny's arm wrapped around her as she cuddled up against him.

She turned her head a content smile on her face and Danny only averted his eyes from the screen. "What is it Tuck?" She asked calmly.

"Well..." He started fiddling with his PDA between his fingers. "I was just thinking." He glanced nervously over to Danny then to Sam, eyeing them both hesitantly.

Sam wiggled a little under Danny's arm and smiled. "You don't need to say anything Tuck; I think I know what this is about. It's okay Tucker nothing's going to change between the three of us even if Danny and I are dating." She paused for a moment to glance at Danny.

"You aren't going to be the third wheel I promise, I mean I'll even sit on the other side of you to prove it. I care about you too Tuck." Sam said proudly feeling as though she'd accomplished the talk she'd meant to have with Tucker weeks ago.

Danny nodded. "Yeah Tucker, nothing's changed. We just don't blush and get all awkward when we get romantic." The teen hero laughed.

Tucker blinked at them and made a face. "No, that wasn't what I was going to ask." He remarked looking at the two, who looked slightly embarrassed by not reading their friend right for the first time.

"Well then what was it?" Danny asked his blue eyes peering curiously.

"Actually I was thinking...Sam if you're dating a half-ghost does that make you a necrophiliac?"

And they thought the awkward days were done and over with.

* * *

Haha I had to do this this little drabble has been bothering me for days! 


	20. 43: Dying

_What if Sam and Danny had been psychically linked like Butch had previously wanted? Slight AUness _

_

* * *

_

43. Dying

-------------

It'd been just a normal Friday night, where Sam and Tucker would meet at her house and wait for Danny to arrive. He didn't usually, but there were some days where he'd show up late, others he'd be miraculously on time. But mostly he was always out there fighting ghosts.

From time to time Tucker and Sam were at his side, catching the ghosts and backing him up, especially when he was in danger. But as time had progressed and suspicions aroused, they had to limit their time spent with Danny Phantom as more and more citizens caught wind of them.

God forbid they ever discover his secret, not after two long years of protecting it so well.

It was in Sam's nature to worry and never be able to focus on anything in times of trouble, but this was different, she and Danny were different. It was strange really, the first time they discovered their gift's existence, actually it scared them both half to death. Sam and Danny could find each other by clicking in to each others' thought waves, like an internal tracking device.

They were completely and unarguably in sync; they couldn't have lengthy conversations or tap into memories or anything fancy. They could just feel the other's life, like that warm comfort that one might get from a lovely fading dream. Sometimes they could feel their more powerful emotions. Like if one was in extreme duress the other would get a throbbing in their temple, strange things like that.

And Sam knew Danny was alright, almost all the time, the link was never broken so he was still there. For a while after the accident she'd had a fuzzy connection but soon it cleared up and she and Danny were back to finding each other in no time. It was a neat little trick that Tucker got a kick out of.

But they weren't in love, and they defended it to death. Although Sam might've thought slightly different, you couldn't be that intimate with someone without getting romantically attached somewhere down the line. And somehow she'd managed to hide that lovesick feeling that would sometimes overwhelm her, though luckily Danny wasn't tuned in one hundred percent of the time.

So they had the privacy, in fact they had more privacy then people would think if they'd known about the physic connection. Danny couldn't just decide to hear what Sam was thinking and Sam couldn't do that to Danny. They mostly used it to locate the others position or find out if the other was alright.

Sam and Tucker had started watching the movie they'd rented, carrying on without Danny like they'd become accustomed to. And their half-ghost friend understood, if they waited up from him all the time they'd never do anything but stand there half the time.

But as the gothic girl watched the film she felt a sudden sickness grip her. A defined nauseous feeling took her and she blinked back the faint feeling, as though she'd collapse on the couch and never wake up. Suddenly her stomach churned violently and her heart began to fall into palpitations, Sam began to sweat in fear.

She frantically held a hand to her chest as she felt her breath constrict and pulled the clinging black strands of hair away from her face. Her head was throbbing violently, it was as though someone was pounding on the inside of her skull viciously. Her friend immediately noticed her gasping and moved over to hold her trembling body upward.

"Sam what's happening? Sam!" He yelled desperately as tears slid down her face while she bent over, feeling the urge to vomit.

"Something's...wrong...w-" She gasped feeling horrible feeling as though she were to die. Suddenly her eyes shot open. "Danny!"

"What?" Tucker asked, feeling helpless, he didn't think there was anything he could say that would make her felt remotely better. He had no idea of what it was to have what she had. "Sam what do you mean?" He was very gentle as he held her shaking body against him.

Sam was silent; tears were still falling from her cheeks as a frozen empty feeling soon took over all the horrible pain that had rocked her body. Something had suddenly changed within her and she didn't feel okay with that something was missing. "Tu-Tucker...I can't...I can't..."

"Can't what Sam? Can't what?"

"I can't feel Danny." It was such an odd turn of phrase that she wasn't sure whether he'd understand exactly what she meant. But that feeling of comfort, of safety, that she'd shared with him had suddenly vanished and it never had before.

Tucker pulled back as Sam continued to sit there on the red couch panting and clutching her stomach her head hung. "What do you mean you can't feel him?"

"I just can't. He's not there." And Tucker understood. "Tucker!" She shouted horrified with the only ugly thought that could race through her head. "I don't know where he is...I don't know where!"

Tucker began to panic, if he was hearing his friend right then something very bad had taken place without their actual knowledge. "Maybe, maybe he's just knocked out." Tucker stuttered.

Sam shook her head back and forth. "No, I know what that feels like. Right now there's nothing, just emptiness where Danny used to be." There was a quaver in her voice as she spoke. "Tuck I think the worst has happened."

"No...he's okay we'll just go out and look for him. He'll be okay, we'll find him." Tucker stated firmly doubting every word and any word he would say. "Sam don't give me that look!" Tucker shouted angrily, knowing well that Sam was never wrong about these things. "He's not gone, you can find him, you always find him!

"Tucker..." Sam whispered through tears. "I wish I could..."

* * *

I'm pretty sure Butch originally wanted Danny and Sam to be telepathically connected and later ditched the idea because it made them too powerful. I've been playing with the idea of telekinesis and thought a couple what ifs out, so I was like oh my god what would happen if the link was broken by death? Hence this oneshot.


	21. 15: Silence

15. Silence

---------

**Silence 1**

Resident all-star Dash baxter cowered in fear at the collasal mechancial ghost with the flaming green hair. Now Dash may have been big man of campus, but he wasn't a complete idiot. And he wasn't going to be a hero, not up against something like that. In fact he couldn't even imagine how any one could ever think of taking on a ghost, but there was one.

And he'd seen it done before. Many times before, it almost shocked him to think that someone roughly his age did it every day. The boy ducked as the ghost held a weapon at his head.

"Where is the ghost boy?" He demanded in his deep voice.

Dash had nothing to say, he was too terrified. What do you say while staring down the barrel of a giant weapon? But as if on cue the infamous hero slammed into the villian. As the two began to fight the jock ran behind a desk for cover. Normally he would've left the room, like any smart person would, but it wasn't everyday you could watch a fight like that.

Danny Phantom was always very careful to keep his business away from innocent people. It was that kind of commitment and selflessness that Dash found so admirable. It always made him feel guilty for the way he was. And so many times he wished he could change his ways, but he stuck with the status quo and he had a reputation after all.

"Hey toss me that thermos would ya?" The town hero asked his body pinned to the wall by the ghost's grip, yet he seemed unfazed.

Dash nodded and grabbed the container and tossed it up to the spandex clad teen. Yes, it was those rare moments that helped him feel honored. It was nice to help without hurting anyone. Phantom sucked Skulker into the thermos and capped the lid quickly. He floated in the air grinning at his work.

"Nice job Fenton." Dash congratulated without thought as he came out from behind a desk. Immedietly he was horrorfied at what he said and Danny's face mirrored his. Dash blew it, oh boy he really blew it this time.

The room stayed completely silent.

* * *

Hmm this older waaay before season three even started if I can remember. 


	22. 34: Stars

34. Stars

------------

Over and over again Danny had been told of his responsibility. He knew it, and he knew it well. And he also was aware of all the consequences, catches, perks, and downsides to it. Every little thing and yet he still tried to keep his hopes hanging high for his future. Even if anything he ever wanted would slowly be denied to him because of who and what he was.

Tired and bored, eighteen year old Danny Fenton settled down beneath a tree near the pond at the park. He yawned and looked up through the empty dead branches, it was getting cold, and winter was coming. And thus another season would pass and life would continue to move forward as his future became closer and closer to today.

The sky was somehow the most gorgeous sight in November, so clear and sparkling it never ceased to amaze him in the least. He loved the night sky it was always so deep, so dark, and rich. It felt as if you could reach up and feel it but at the expense of becoming a part of it.

He breathed the cool night air in deeply and exhaled a fine mist that faded off only inches away from him. The heavy sound of footsteps on the frozen ground echoed behind him and finally he felt someone else's body heat against him. He wrapped his around who he knew it was as she laid her head on his shoulder while gazing up.

"Do you ever miss your opportunity?" Sam breathed quietly into his ear, knowing well why he was watching the stars sparkle.

He rested his chin on the top of her head. "Dreams don't die if you still have hope."

* * *

Just got back from a concert, I'm exhausted. Big D rocks my purple and black striped socks! 


	23. 50: Breaking the Rules

50. Breaking the Rules

-------------

Years had passed since the trio had attended high school together. Team Phantom had changed and shifted around quite a lot through that four year span. Then there was college where they could hardly keep in touch at all, lucky for Tucker his favorite member just so happened to be with him.

He'd known her as long as he'd known Danny, and it made him turn red to admit she was pretty. No, not pretty, beautiful. She filled out a lot better than he expected and she was just perfect. Her new wardrobe and the new way she cut her hair in this short layered bob, it was to die for.

Now that times were different their awkward little flirting needed to end their friendship had progressed further than that. Friendships change and so do feelings. Sure, for the longest time they never ever looked at the other and thought about dating compatibility, it seemed outrageous. But now... it was a different story.

Tucker was going to make a move on her and make her his first serious relationship, no more dipping around the pool anymore. He wanted a steady committed relationship and what's more he wanted it with her.

He had to have her, it went against "the dude code" but that seemed to make no difference. This girl was the girl for him and to hell with the consequences. Tucker had to make her his, forget the cost, forget the code. For once it had to be about what he wanted.

After scanning the campus he found her. Oh there she was, sitting serenely beneath the fully bloomed tree finding some shade from that warm spring sunshine. She was eating an apple and reading a book and he just couldn't get over the compliments he had for her that ran through his head. Slowly Tucker made his was over to her.

He leaned against the tree and took a deep breath. "So..." He dragged that one word out extremely long and awkwardly as he plopped down beside her.

She turned an indifferent stare at him and shook her head. "Stop with the cute talk."

Tucker blinked at her, she didn't say that in disgust. There was some sort of aggression to it, as though she wanted him to move forward. "What?" He asked nervously shifting in his sitting position. He was never good with girls was this his lucky break was he finally going to have her?

"Come on Tuck, we're in college now. Time to get over that cutsie talk, I know how you feel already." The next words out her mouth would make his breath stop.

"We're way past that." She slammed her book shut and grinned at him.

"What…I mean...you...me?" He stuttered as she moved closer to him. Oh God what would Danny say if he were there at this very moment? He'd blast Tucker into oblivion and the best part was that Tucker wouldn't even regret it.

She was so close he could feel her warm breath against his cheek. She flipped her fiery orange hair out of her face and smiled lustfully. "You can kiss me if you want."

"Jazz..." He began looking her in the eye as he took her under her chin gently. "I'd love to."

* * *

Tried to remain as ambigious as possible. you know I'm really starting to love TxJ it's just so damn cute, this is for you TuckerJazz lovers. 


	24. 18: Rainbow

18. Rainbow

_-----------_

Danny knew he was going to die, it was instinctual in itself. You didn't need to know why, you just felt it. Much like that gut feeling you get when you know you're right, or that sick feeling that something was wrong.

Danny Fenton didn't even need instinct to know, he could tell just by the large puddle of awkward colored blood pooling around him slowly. He could tell because when he looked up his attacker had left him. The ghost could smell the death on him and had left him to it. At first the pain had been immense and now, now it was fading off, it had to be the end.

And of course like any person would Danny panicked at first and started denying his own fate, _someone _would walk down the deserted obscure alley and see him there, _someone_ would get help and that someone would make sure he lived. Maybe it was the fact that his friends and sister always seemed to come for him when he was in trouble that caused him to believe he was already saved.

Slowly his mind looped around to the fact that no one was coming. It was early in the morning Sam and Tucker were still in bed, Jazz probably hadn't even noticed his absence yet since he wasn't exactly a morning person. They wouldn't notice till mid afternoon that he wasn't safe in bed. And that was just how his luck played out for him.

There was nothing he could do, ghosts powers were useless when bleeding to death, and there was no where to run when your own leg was broken. His own body had failed him and he was left to wait it out, to see whether or not those vacant looking buildings that formed the alley were really empty, to see if anyone would ever come down this forsaken alley.

The odds were against him, hope was useless. He would've cried but was much too disorientated to do so. He could hardly feel anything like he used to, he knew he was scared he knew he was regretful but so many emotions had grasped him at once he was confused. Danny wasn't ready, he'd always believed that his friends or family would be at his side to comfort him as he passed, but he was alone.

Danny shuddered he was becoming weaker and weaker by the second; his own warm blood seemed to chill in the atmosphere of the early morning. Above him the sun was peeking and the day was starting and he would not see it. Danny rolled his head on the uncomfortable street and looked beside him.

There was an ugly oil stain on the pavement that glistened in the early day sun. Someone had come down the alley at some point. But that no longer mattered because as Danny lay there he could see a rainbow glistening in the oil, and he smiled.

* * *

I've had this idea for a while, don't know why, I just did. So "hell week" is starting tomorrow for me, and for those of you who are not familar with the theatre that means that we start our technical rehearsels. All the tech crews all come in and spend hours upon hours of their time getting the sound, lighting, costume, makeup, props, and in our case shifting of the stage all together and perfect it over and over. It's stressful, it's aggravating, it's the theatre. Le sigh, I'm gonna wanna smash any sound boards I see after this, I just know it. 


	25. 27: Foreign

27. Foreign

---------

**Silence 2**

You could cut the silence with a knife.

Dash shuddered, he recoiled, but he never took his eyes off the green pair looking curiously at him. He envied him for a moment, wishing to have the ability to turn invisible and get away as fast as possible and get away from the seemingly shrinking room. But that was just the thing, the ghost didn't leave, the ghost wanted answers. No, Danny Fenton wanted answers.

It was an accident really, Dash had made no intention to find out and had doubted and ultimately regretted his discovery. But there was no mistaking; Phantom and Fenton were the same person. Hell it was in the name, you don't even need the looks to make that theory. And Dash may have been a fool, but he was no idiot.

Fenton and Phantom were just like each other, if not identical, if you got past the hair and eye color. It was really hard to miss and yet Dash seemed to over look it for quite sometime. That even when he saw it for himself he didn't believe it, but he knew Fenton and he saw the similarities.

And while his relationship with Fenton wasn't on the friendliest terms it didn't mean he didn't know him. And he'd thrown that kid around more than enough times to notice his habits and of course the little quirkiness that Danny liked to throw at people. Oh yes that fast mouth got him a few extra bruises. Danny Phantom was the same way; there was always some smart remark even when his back was up against the wall.

But it was an accident and Dash was going to stress that the most. He would have to tell Danny eventually and he would have to feel the shame of someone so selfless hearing his side. When all this time, even though Dash idolized Phantom, he'd had to treat Fenton like nothing and mentally and physically abuse the kid only trying to help.

Dash was so ashamed of himself just thinking about it.

"I'm sorry." Neither one of them knew who said it, Dash believed it was himself apologizing for being so wrong for sticking to the status quo, even if it meant he'd have to beat on his own hero just to protect him. How was that for irony?

Still the questioning green eyes bore down on the football star who felt the smallest he'd ever felt in his entire life. Much smaller than when his drunken father yelled that he wasn't motivated enough, smaller than when he and Danny had been shrunk. A sigh escaped the ghost boy and he finally floated down to the floor.

"Well, I guess there's nothing else I can do." Danny announced rubbing a hand behind his neck and taking in a strained sigh that echoed his annoyance.

"It was an accident Danny, I swear it was." Dash stumbled over his words and stared nervously at the famous ghost boy who was also one of his peers.

And he flinched at the now extended gloved hand waiting only a few inches, he looked at it curiously. "What's this?" He asked still withdrawn and very cautious, if Danny wanted to he could vaporize him and leave that at that.

"It's a hand. You shake it." Danny said while quirking an eyebrow at the jock.

The gesture was that of trust, meaning if Dash took Danny's hand and finished the motion they'd seal the deal. Dash would keep his mouth closed and Danny would continue on, this entire deal would all be made with a simple shake and perhaps a look. It was a shared secret that both of them would have to get used to.

A hand shake was a sign of friendship and trust. The concept of Danny Fenton being his friend was so foreign that Dash had to grin when he took the hand and shook it firmly.

"Don't think this will change anything." Dash warned looking hard into the green eyes and shook a finger at the ghost with his free hand.

A small smile tugged on the pale face of Phantom. "I wouldn't have it any other way." With a wink he vanished leaving the blonde boy with an outstretched hand still formed around where Danny's was.

Yes this concept would take some time indeed.

* * *

This is for ChaosDragon because she loved Silence so much, I feel as though she deserved more, that and there was begging. I hope you all enjoyed it and if you think this is slash you must be crazy. 


	26. 10: Breathe Again

10. Breathe Again

----------

I never understood why I cared so much, with all the things I've seen in the four years at my job I was sure I'd be desensitized. And one loss here or there wouldn't affect me like it did. Some days I can hardly pull myself out of bed to come in, some events really take their toll on me and I wish they didn't. But I guess I never really got away from the whole reason I started doing what I do.

I know I care but I don't think I ever worried like I did when those doors first opened up to reveal a teenager being wheeled in on a stretcher. We didn't know anything about him, only that he was about fifteen or sixteen years of age, he had a small build and black hair, and if we didn't act fast we were going to lose him.

There was blood every where, it had already found its way onto my scrubs, I could hardly imagine what had done this to a kid. How could anyone get so badly damaged the way he did? And what's more is how could someone that young and that small survive it?

They made calls, an IV was put in, they were intubating him, a chest tube was pushed in, we had him hooked up and ready to go. I was already put on to start CPR; this kid was already losing the second he came in here. I heard the veteran doctor already giving orders I know I heard them and I'm sure I could've followed them if they were instructed to me, but I didn't feel as though I was there.

I was focused, I always had to be focused, if just one of us wasn't the patient would die. Somewhere between staring at the monitor and looking around me I found myself looking at the boy. My God, I have a nephew of about the same age, this is someone's child. I couldn't even imagine what it would be like to get that call.

I couldn't imagine if this was my nephew, what would I do? I always found it so personal when it was a kid laying there, any kid. They all had so many years ahead of them and so much that they would have to do. And the more we examined his wounds and looked for where the bleeding was coming from the more it became clear that he wasn't in an accident.

It was impossible to fathom who could do this, I never understood why humanity was the way it was. I looked up again to see my best friend since we started here together still pumping the air into him, her free hand daintily stroking his disheveled hair. She and I both knew touch was very important to patients; it gave them reason to believe that they could fight. Her blue eyes looked so concern was I just as bad?

"We gotta get a pulse people, time to shock this kid." The veteran doctor called, he'd been my mentor since I started here he was hard but still had compassion I hope to have after twenty years of seeing old and young pass on after so much work.

He put a hand on my shoulder and thrust the paddles at me, he was intrusting me for reasons I didn't comprehend at the moment. I must've stared wide eyed at him for only a second but enough to see this urging in his gray eyes that told me he believed in me. I didn't think that he ever would have faith in me.

I took a breath and remembered time was not on my side I needed to do something for this kid now. We couldn't do anything else for him until we got his heart beating again, this was all that mattered for now.

"Clear." I called the other nurses and doctors stood back enough for me to put the defibulator paddles on his chest and let it shock him.

His body convulsed with the shock and all of our eyes shot to the monitor as I pulled back. It flat lined, I had to keep going, a curse flew from someone's lips. Again I called to them to stay clear and I shocked him again. We needed a pulse, his heart had to start it just had to. The head doctor would start CPR every time I pulled off.

"Come on..." I whispered my frustration was growing.

I stared at the monitor the steady beep still ringing in my ears. "Give it one more go." Someone behind me said, they sounded discouraged and ready to give up. We'd been going at it for so long; time certainly did pass us by. Eventually we have to get to that point where we let them go.

I hoped, I prayed, I pleaded that this one last time would be the one that revives him. I don't want anyone to die today, especially not this teenaged boy. Finally the moment of truth, the paddles down, the body shocked, and now I was pulling back. Everyone in the room stared at the monitor only a few seconds felt like forever, the ringing was loud and harsh in our ears.

I waited not even breathing the straight green line still played on the screen, in a blink of an eye it faltered and took shape. One beat after another was measured out for all of us to see. I looked over to him; his chest trembled and shook as he struggled with breathing. My friend pumped air rhythmically into him to help him out; she looked at me with a faint smile.

"We've got him." My mentor announced as he wrapped the stethoscope around his neck.

I smiled, the battle was not yet over, but at least we had this one victory on our side. Somehow just to see his chest rise and fall reminded me why I come into work each day.

* * *

Because I wanted to do a oneshot from someone else's point of view. It seems everytime I use the canon characters their thoughts are sorta limited to the same old thing I've seen before. So I was like hey why don't I try it from someone who isn't directly connected to Danny and has no concept of what happened. Also, I only know enough medical things to pull myself through this one shot with proabably only a few inaccuracies, yes I did research and questioned my nurse cousin endlessly. 


	27. 78: Drink

78. Drink

---------

Kwan stared disheartened at the tiny glass, his mind reeling as several people passed by him all laughing and having a good time. He had to wonder how he ever got here. Why he was doing these things? This isn't what he liked and it certainly wasn't what he wanted, well not entirely. He was after all striving for acceptance.

The loud music was making it impossible for him to think everything out. The bass made a few of the precious vases shake around on their glass shelves; surely the mother here would be so disappointed if they broke. Kwan felt guilty; he didn't even know whose house this was. More importantly he didn't understand why it had to be trashed.

Was anyone here even having a good time? Kwan looked towards the living room and saw Paulina making a fool of herself doing some sort of suggestive dance. No one here thought it was a problem, except perhaps Kwan, he was troubled by it all.

Loud cries of anticipation and cheering of his fellow classmates was almost sickening, why did they want each other to destroy themselves. After all some kids here were freshmen, and he was seventeen, he felt like he should be protecting them not encouraging them. Dash had talked him into coming here with the heavy persuasion of, "It's the party of the century." And other such nonsense.

The jock shivered as he left the kitchen and his glass behind. There other rooms filled with other peers doing their own things, things Kwan decided against interrupting or even thinking about. Cups littered the hallways and overturned drinks stained the light pink carpet, it was a shame really, it was a beautiful home.

Noticing a lit cigarette abandoned on the carpet he quickly stomped it out. Trying his hardest to keep the chaos down as much as possible.

The boy began to yearn for that time when he was unpopular. Where he went for walks and to poetry slams, something more stimulating then passing out wherever you fell. He envied Danny, Sam, and Tucker, they never went to parties. He wished he was never invited, or expected at these things.

He wanted nothing more than to just hang out, he'd heard them before talking in the hallways. Promises of movies, gaming, and other random activities that actually sounded pretty fun. Why, oh why couldn't Kwan just be like them instead? He didn't want to be with them, he wanted his own tight knit group of friends, that'd be there through thick and thin and do anything and everything for each other.

A blonde boy stumbled down the hallway toward Kwan, a spaced smile on his face. His legs were like rubber noodles and made him crash into the walls every other step. "Hey, Kwan my man." He slurred happily walking up and nearly toppling over his friend.

He waved the half empty red plastic cup in his hand around, spilling whatever small contents were left. "Dash I think we should go." Kwan said quietly, he'd always been the quiet type. He wiped the split drops of alcohol from his jacket that his inconsiderate friend had spilt.

"Nah man, party's just started..." He cried obnoxiously. The next sentence he spoke was unintelligible and a serious of low mumbles, disgusted Kwan shoved him away and headed for the door. But Dash snagged his jacket and held the cup up to Kwan's face in attempt to entice him. "Just have a drink!"

Kwan told him no quietly, but Dash was adamant and nearly tackled his friend with it. Finally the Asian jock pushed Dash away and rushed quickly to freedom. "I don't need it, and I don't need you. "Kwan snarled throwing open the door

"Whoa buddy what's the rush!" Dash called after him.

"I don't know, you tell me!" He shouted back and slammed the door. As Kwan walked out into the cool night air he smiled lightly, he wanted to fit in. But not with them.

* * *

I am such an after school special. But remember kids, drugs and alcohol are bad mmkay 


	28. 85: Spiral

85. Spiral

------------------

Danny Fenton always apologizes, whether the habit had always been with him or not never seemed to matter. He'd mutter that he was sorry anyway, even if he'd done nothing wrong. Because that's just who he was, he figured he'd always be that way.

They didn't even say good bye. When he left the last ghost fight that they attended, he said goodbye but his friends never even batted an eye his way. In fact they seemed to not even acknowledge him much anymore.

He tried, desperately tried, to pass this all off as a bad week. It was just a 'bad week' for everyone. But he felt so far away from them. They were his friends they should've noticed something wasn't right, something seemed off, and he tried so hard to pretend he was okay.

They hardly were ever there now. When he talked with one of them in person or on the phone. The conversation was always the same; their end was apathetic at best.

_"Hey how was the ghost fight Danny?"_

_"Fine."_ Big smile, somehow they believed him and that stupid fucking grin.

Put on your best smile, if you look happy you _are _happy. That was something he learned but could never remember from who that misguided piece of information originated from. But there it was ingrained firmly in his mind, if you're happy on the outside you'll be the same on the inside...

They'd known him for so long how could they not notice that he was screaming on the inside. Sam of all people should've asked if he was okay. There were times that he swore she was about to, but everything that came up always seemed so important.

She was a very busy person, he could hand that to her. But she was suppose to try and find time for him. But she never could, ever since they'd broken up he'd watched her plunge into one relationship after the other self-destructively. And all the time he screamed in his head that they were suppose to be together, but it seemed she'd never love him again.

And Tucker, his best friend had no time for him at all, what with his new girlfriend who was 'getting really serious' and moved in with him. His girlfriend didn't care much for Danny though, saying that her Tucker spent too much time with him. He'd been indirectly kicked out of the apartment he'd shared with Tucker; now he lives alone in a despondent place.

Tucker and Sam were busy; Jazz was a very important woman too. She didn't need to care for her little brother any more. He could take care of himself. They were adults now; their problems were just that, their own. And there was no need for him to interrupt Jazz's appointments, or call Sam away from her nursing shift, or disturb Tucker and his girlfriend.

He could handle the ghosts on his own, they weren't a problem. They weren't even the problem to begin with.

Now Danny was faced with two options. The phone and the bottle, they sat next to each other whether he had meant it or not, they were next to each other.

He would give one of them one last chance, he wouldn't blame them but he would've at least say that he tried. That he tried to reach out for some help and when he didn't get it, well at least he tried. He picked up his phone from the bedside table closed his eye and hit a random button, any button.

Speed dial two; that was Sam on his speed dial. His heart quickened as it began to ring, what would he say? Should he just say help, or that he was desperate? He wasn't sure but he realized he didn't have to worry since he got her voice mail. He didn't leave a message, no use in that.

Danny couldn't shake the feeling that he was supposed to do something tonight. But couldn't remember. His fingers were slippery as he attempted to pull the lid from the orange colored bottle. It took him a few times until finally it popped off, he glanced inside at the pills, and they were his friends. They knew just what he needed.

He began to feel dizzy, sick and dizzy. The television was still on and playing some histrionic sitcom; the voices were blending into a strange mix of fake forced laughter and overly exaggerated line deliveries. The voices muffled his ears the colors were spinning, he could feel his skin slowly ice over and could feel nothing else.

His breath seemed to slowly get stuck in his throat and his heart was pounding but slowly. Danny lay face down in the carpet and looked at the fibers through glassy tired eyes. They were blurring and the gray color was fading into something else. His heart beat echoed over the TV and he breathed deeply, this was it. It didn't hurt so bad, not as much as it did to continue on.

Suddenly a loud slam almost kept his eyes open. It wasn't long till hurried feet came pounding into his room before a loud scream. It didn't matter who it was, though he vaguely caught the idea it was Sam. It was too late; he'd already emptied the bottle. And he gave them plenty of chances, more than they probably deserved.

"Danny, stay with me!" Warm fingers turned him over and found his neck frantically. "Call an ambulance!" There was someone else with her he believed it was Tucker, he might've forgotten that they were supposed to get drinks tonight.

"Danny just hold on for us" Gentle hands ran through his ruffled hair and a few tears that fell onto his face felt warm against his cold skin. He couldn't breathe and he didn't want to bother to try anymore.

He always apologized when he was late, when he'd done something wrong, or when he was nervous. He always said sorry, no matter what because it always seemed to be his fault. But for this Danny Fenton would never apologize.

* * *

Sorry that I haven't been updating anything anymore, I've sorta hit a rut with my writing, I love it still I just can't sort through my thoughts to produce a coherent sentence much anymore. This is all I can give write now, I know, I'm out of touch. 


	29. 80: Words

80. Words

_-----------_

Danny stared at the paper in his hand wordlessly as he stood firmly in the small apartment he'd resided in since he left home. It wasn't much, but it was all he could afford, it was a place to live and that was all he needed. As he skimmed the paper his hands began to tighten, crunching the edges of the paper.

And there it was two words, and his stomach dropped. His mouth went dry and he couldn't seem to swallow, he was barely breathing. He read the words over and over almost as if he feared he was misinterpreting them, maybe just reading them wrong. But no, it was really there, there was no denying it. And he tried, really he did.

He shut his eyes for a moment trying to grasp the entire concept he desperately tried to disassociate. He opened his eyes and stared out the window at the cold gray night sky, the streetlight flickered sporadically as it always had. Everything was as it always had been, it didn't change, and it wouldn't. These words meant nothing to anyone but him.

His hands began to shake as a crowning anguish over took him, what would he do? He was distressed, his mind helplessly addled. He'd never tell anyone that though, they'd believe he would shake it off immediately. He would laugh about it, make a joke out of it and himself. He was already locking up all his nervous reflexes.

Still he couldn't move, he stayed stolid, his eyes found the words again printed neatly on the pale pink paper. What would he do, what could he do? Repression smiled spitefully at him. He wanted to throw up, he wanted to cry, and he wanted to laugh. An incoherent assemblage of emotions left him feeling empty, drained, and weak.

"Danny?" Sam asked, she'd been standing behind him the whole time. He hadn't forgotten, he just wasn't entirely sure if he was there, he _knew_ where she stood.

He felt her eyes reading the paper over his shoulder as she grasped his arm to not lose her balance. Her hands tightened and he knew she'd fallen upon the words. And now she knew.

"Oh Danny..." She whispered sadly, but he knew she couldn't understand, no amount of love between them would ever put them on the same ground. She'd never grasp the impact of this moment, of those words; she just couldn't even if she tried.

"Danny..." Her hands were on his shoulders now. "You have to exhale."

But how could he? The paper in his hand was suffocating him; he couldn't even muster the strength to breathe. Because printed ever so carefully was two words that corroded his world, it was so simple, it was so plainly put. His attention faded as his eyesight blurred, his mind a reeling jumbled mess.

Eviction pending...

* * *

Yes...I'm alive. 


	30. 9: Drive

9. Drive

--

A kick, a bright light, blood splattering about, a chance meeting with the pavement, all occurring enthrallingly dream-like. He picked himself back up and spit the blood that was filling his mouth out to the side, a smiled curved his lips. He never used to like this, he used to dread any feeling of pain, but now he indulged in every fight.

Sam screamed alerting him to come to full attention, too late. He received a punch in the face and fell backwards; he landed on his back and kicked up meeting his adversary in the stomach with sharp pressure. The foe back stepped and Danny catapulted himself back up into the air.

The ghost gave chase as Danny glided carelessly through the sky then snapped back into defensive mode and attacked. And just like that the white haired teen ghost had the upper hand of the fight once again. Finally a beam of blue light reached forward and pulled the opposing ghost's energy into a containment device, Sam ended the fight mid-engagement.

Energy still fizzled on Danny's fingertips, his body shuddered with excitement, the more he fought the more exhilarated he became. He dove down towards Sam and grabbed her hands and lifted her feet from the ground. She let out a startled shout and then a nervous laugh.

"Shall we dance?" He asked his eyes ablaze with excitement.

She looked up at him wrapping her hands around his wrists. "Danny you're covered in blood." She remarked looking at him. "Don't you think it's time we take it down a notch?"

He let go of her for a moment only to swoop under her enough and take a close hold of her body. "Come on Sammy the night is still young."

She had her arms involuntarily wrapped around him, she would've resisted but that would mean falling to her death. "I hate when you do this..." Sam grumbled her head pressed firmly against his chest.

He had control, energy flared around him and in him, he was powerful. He held the girl tight enough so that he wouldn't accidentally lose grip but he let loose enough so that she could feel comfortable. He laughed as he spun through the sky but his mood was slowly being brought down, negative energy was surrounding him.

"What's wrong Sammy?" He asked as he set the girl down on the roof of her house. She gave him a look after meeting with his unearthly eyes.

"I hate when you do this." She repeated into her knees. Power swirled around him illuminating his eyes, which were far more refulgent then ever before.

He cocked his head at her, not fully understanding what she was saying. He could smell her, the taste was far more potent, a mixture of fear, love, confusion, and a tinge of disgust. He could taste her on his lips, he would've advanced on her but he restricted himself, something was wrong with her.

Danny caressed her check then turned his head to gaze out over the roofs of the other houses. There were other fights to be had, the night was still so young, and he was filled with an insurmountable hunger that needed to be fed. The energy pent up within him needed to be burned one way or the other.

Deep within himself he feared what would've come to pass had he not left Sam sitting dazedly on her roof while he searched for his next fight. Some days, just some days, he didn't know Danny Phantom at all and it terrified him.

* * *

I haven't written a thing I've liked. Gah I need some sort of motivation, who wants to throw a challenge and/or request at me?


	31. 94: Last Hope

94. Last Hope

--

Every breath he took pained him in any way it could, his entire body was sore, he was bleeding still from painful inflictions of the fights of the night. He wasn't sure how many he'd engaged in, he'd lost count somewhere between the partial concussions and intense battles.

In fact he was filled with shame, he'd indulged so much into these fights that he'd kept going until he literally couldn't move. Danny hadn't moved for hours since he'd fallen on this one spot at the far unpopulated edge of the park.

He'd felt that rational thought process, that coherrent voice, that told him to stop when he lost most of the feeling in his body. But he didn't, he just didn't. He felt sick with hedonistic shame, he knew exactly what all those fights meant to his ghost side. Danny knew why he did it and it made him sicker then he'd ever been.

He'd spent his entire night gratifying that animalistic impulse that drove him to lacerate, eviscerate, or perforate anything that posed as a threat, anything that would give him that taste. Danny squeezed his eyes and groaned, his stomach lurched uncomfortably.

They were only ghosts, but he still felt like a monster, he'd gone from simply catching and releasing them back to the ghost zone, to destroying them mercilessly. Sam and Tucker didn't know that, at every fight they attend they always captured the ghost before the fight escalated to that point.

All along he'd been convinced that he was more humane than the other ghosts, that he was better then them, where in reality he was becoming far more malicious then they had ever been. Everytime he needed a new stronger fix, it wasn't enough to defeat them, he had to destroy them, he needed to taste it.

Danny groaned and shook his head dispelling the thoughts. This had to end before it became too much for him to control. He'd been saying he'd stop ever since his first kill and the realization that he liked it. He said he'd stop if he only got that "thrill" one more time, then it was every week, now it was every night.

The pounding in his head wouldn't stop, he whimpered and brought a bloodied hand to his temple. This was ridiculous, he was still human, in theory he should've been far more humane, he knew better than this. What in all the reaches of heaven and hell had damned him to such a lurid life?

He'd been the hero after all, he still was the hero or at least he was sure he still qualified as one. He coughed violently spitting up blood into the grass. He shuddered as he attempted in vain to fill his lungs with air following the coughing fit. He gasped desperately devoid of oxygen, his internal injuries taking their toll on him.

It was at that moment that the panic faltered, a lucid thought gripped him, it was temerarious in nature but it seemed so logical. Perhaps...perhaps he should let himself go, just lie there and simply slip away. He stopped fighting so hard for breath and just as he thought the less he tried the less he could breathe, it would be so simple.

"Danny!" He gasped, choked, and then fell into a rough haggard breathing pattern. "Oh God Danny, what on Earth happened to you?"

Heavy footsteps echoed near him and then she came into view as she kneeled in front of him. Her hand fell on his heaving side as if that would rememdy his apparent breathing problem. "Danny are you okay?"

He gulped and stared into her eyes, his heart faltered violently he figured if it continued to beat that irregularly he'd go into cardiac arrest. But her eyes, oh God her eyes, he remembered leaving her all alone last night for his own gruesome self-satisfaction.

"Sam..." He croaked and reached out for her, she frowned worry clouding her purple irises.

She dusted her fingers lightly over a few of his wounds. She mouthed his name but said nothing, he wasn't worried about his physical condition he could be helped there, he was scared of himself he wanted her to protect him more than anything else in the world.

A shiver wenty up his spin and his eyes widened, no not now. The tell-tale blue cold whisp left his mouth he reached out and mangaged to cling to the end of her shirt tightly.

"Sam you've got to stop me!" An instant flash of green glided across his tortured blue eyes. He wondered if at that moment she realized that he had lost control long ago.

This is for Nylah's request, hope you enjoyed it, sorry it was late I had troubles with the internet. I'm still taking challenges and requests so yeah.


	32. 36: Precious Treasure

36. Precious Treasure

--

He'd picked up the guitar one day, she remembered why too, he needed an outlet for all the pent up emotions he had. He couldn't express himself through written words as well as she could. Violent video games never quite made the cut for him, he was tired of violence. He needed something with substance, a beneficial outlet for just... everything.

She remembered scouring the shops with him all day. They went everywhere and looked at everything, it was a chance meeting with a small locally run music store that started it all. They wandered in, money burning in his pocket, and they looked at all the instruments. He'd found her admiring a black acoustic guitar and he too seemed to fall in love with it the second he took it into his hands.

He didn't take lessons for very long and she feared that he'd given up. But unbeknownst to her, he'd been practicing relentlessly learning new songs through tabs and by ear alone. He'd taught himself more then enough and everyday he took up the guitar and strummed a song out.

She hadn't known, she'd figured it'd been forgotten about long ago, sitting in its case somewhere alone in his closet. But as she visited him after he'd moved into his own apartment she saw the case resting peacefully in the corner of his room adjacent to the bed.

He picked it up and withdrew the shinning instrument sat on the bed and she took her place on the floor. She looked to him and he grinned and began strumming, his fingers hitting the strings in perfect time. She found herself staring into the deep endless black of the finish on the guitar; she lost herself in there somewhere between the soft melody of the notes and the beauty of the instrument.

Then one of most rhapsodizing sounds pulled her from the black pearly abyss and back to reality. He sang softly, a song she knew, but had never appreciated until now. She stared in awe; she hadn't known he could sing so beautifully, his voice was rapturous.

There was pain, wisdom, and wonder in his voice. As he continued to sing she suddenly felt as though the entire world had melted away and only she existed, only she mattered, her and his beautiful voice. He surrounded her with the lyrics, she drifted on the notes he expelled.

She realized then, that she'd hated the song he was singing, except now she loved it just because he was holding it now. It meant something much more then it ever had before, it was dry when performed by its owners, but as he sang it, it was a completely new song.

It was something beautiful. She sighed and realized at that moment that it had been the first sign of breathing she'd shown since he started. Slowly the music drew to a close and he grinned as he strummed the last few cords out and they resonated through the room.

"Wow." The word tumbled from her lips, her eyes distant and entranced.

Danny throated a laugh. "It's just something I picked up." He laughed lightly again, his cheeks burning red under her admiring gaze. He smiled at her, if she didn't know before, she knew now.

"I...wow..." Sam repeated; sparkling violet locked into shining blue.

* * *

Finally something that doesn't make you feel bad, I can't write fluff very well lately. In fact, overall, I've only had the energy for these little things, and not much else. This one was probably easier to write just because its based on reality...huh, oh well.


	33. 53: Keeping a Secret

53. Keeping a Secret

--

Sam twirled around at the bus stop with a laugh and a smile. Her hair reflected the sun in a spray of shinning diamonds, Danny just laughed half heartedly, she was so beautiful. Her red skirt kicked up at the ends as she twirled, Danny stood up and grabbed her hands.

"Oh Danny I'm so excited." She exclaimed as he slowed her twirl into a clumsy spin until she knocked into him.

"I still can't believe you're going." He remarked, "You'll be so far away."

Sam's violet eyes gleamed in the summertime light, he realized he wouldn't see that, not for some time. "Don't worry about me." She laughed, "I'm a big girl now."

"I'm not worried." He said softly with a laugh as they walked back over to the bench where her two bags were waiting.

He still wished he hadn't totaled his car in that ghost fight, otherwise he could've driven her to the airport and sent her off himself. The best he could do now was wait for the bus to come and gather her up. She landed lightly on the bench and stared up at him with big excited eyes.

"You're okay with this right?" She asked, watching him as he shuffled his feet and stared at the pavement. "If you've got something you want to say to me, you should now, before it's too late."

"Who me? Sam, you're going to college, you're life is taking off. And I'm really happy for you. I'm fine." He stated choking down any doubt.

Sam smiled and leaned back and basked in the sun. Danny bent over and saw a small daisy peeking up from the ground beside the pench, he plucked it and held it. "Hey Sam, you know what they say?"

She mumbled a little and opened one eye. "What does who say?"

"If you're going to San Francisco, be sure to wear a flower in your hair." Danny explained as he took the little white daisy and gently placed it in her raven hair. She giggled as her hand flew up to caress the soft petals of the flower gently.

"You're going to make it out there." He stated lovingly, he truly believed that.

She smiled at him. "Thank you."

She turned her head as the bus roared into view, she stood up grinning and grabbed her back pack, threw it over her shoulder, and then bent down to pick up her suitcase. "Well, this is it." Sam said with a sigh. "I guess I'll be seeing ya."

Danny smiled. "Yeah, I guess...goodbye Sam." He hugged her. "Good luck."

"Thank you Danny, thank you." She said and lightly stepped onto the bus, only turning slightly to get her last glimpse of her friend, she blew him a kiss.

He could still hear her words ringing in his head _if you've got something to say to me, you should now._ He didn't say a damn thing, that's why she thanked him, she knew, but he never said a thing. It killed him not to, but he just knew she needed to start her life, even if it meant starting without him. Danny waved painfully as the bus pulled away.

"Sam, don't go..."

* * *

okay not exactly fluffy, I'm trying to stop being so depressing all the time. It's not working, can you tell?


	34. 12: Insanity

12. Insanity

--

Dear Anyone,

I'm writing this because I have no idea on what to do with it all. I doubt anyone will see it, but I guess it doesn't matter either way. Memories are irrelevant to me now, the voices conflict with them; they don't do them any justice. And none of them do me any good either.

I don't know how much sense any of this will make, but then again my entire existance, my state of being, is entirely illogical. Ever wonder how you ever ended up anywhere good or bad? Forgive the disjointed nature of this, I'm not certain that my mentality is all that coherent, but it used to be though...At least I think it was...

It started with Sam...

Yes, I remember her, raven hair violet eyes, attitude. She was always so adamant about keeping up her image that it slowly became less of a reality and more of a facade she put on, just like everyone else. That somehow she became less deep and more shallow, perhaps she'd always been shallow.

But who knows for sure, she was a teenager after all, and we all know how they get. It was cathartic really, the way she screamed, the way the blood looked with stars in it. And not before long she was as cold as the moonlight that reflected on her.

I don't think I loved her, in fact I don't know of anyone I love or who loves me...I did like her immensely though, if that means anything at all.

You know people always dramatize viewing a lifeless body for the first time, it isn't nearly as disgusting as they say. It's pretty, like she was sleeping, you know if you ignored the blood. She always looked pretty asleep, I thought. So I guess I just immortalized that for her, that beauty of a moment in which she was real.

I wonder if I'll miss her. They say you'll always miss someone, or they'll haunt you forever, or some bullshit like that. I don't know I sometimes think of her, sometimes so much that I cry. But every time I imagine her with me... I never want it.

Next was Valerie...

It didn't mean anything kind of like how our relationship was. Fitting huh? She was always attacking me and I was always holding back, but I realized I didn't have to. I found it funny that she thought she had the upper hand on me all that time, like she was somehow superior, stronger, better. She was always at my mercy and my mercy was fleeting.

And when I looked at her I couldn't remember why I thought I had a chance with her. It was no accident that I took her down, she was on to me, screaming about Sam and how I was fucked and she was going to finish this...there was more ramblings of that sort but I wasn't really paying attention...Why should I, it was all just noise to me.

It only took a second and she hit the ground with a hollow thud. It was clean she left no stain. And that was that. I wonder how many other people are wondering about Sam and my relation to the incident. Okay it was really an incident...but brutal murder doesn't sound very nice, now does it?

Tucker was too suspicious...

I didn't really care who had known what I had done, they'd be easily disposed of. But Tucker, he was different, he was one of the few people I actually kind of cared if he had lowered thoughts of me. He confronted me hostilely, questioning about Val and Sam and what happened.

He pointed out the burn on Valerie was something he'd seen that my powers could do. He found Sam's sweater and then he started yelling too. I didn't like yelling, it's all noise, loud hurting noise. He shoved me telling me how I better say something real fast...

I didn't know I didn't need my ghost powers to do damage. I was just as capable either way, without weapons, without the upper hand. It was easy too easy, hell I heard killing is easier each time. I never believed it. Tucker was my friend but he would have sooner destroyed me than helped me. It had to be done.

In all fairness Jazz was an accident...

I could've done without killing my sister and I would have too. But you know she was always so god damn nosey, it wasn't my fault she stumbled upon the horrible truth. It wasn't like she was supposed to know or see anything, I'd have sooner left her in the dark, left her behind, spared her.

Spared, heh, funny right? Who'd have thought I would ever have to use that word as if I'd had some mercy left in me. Kinda sad no? Forced to kill one's own blood, my dearest sister, I did care for her and I'm sure she cared for me.

I tried to make it quick, I don't even think her razor sharp mind even processed what I was about to do to her and by the time I'd done it was too late for her to know. I doubt she even saw the blade come at her; it was better that way I think.

I set ablaze to my childhood home, to hell with it and everyone else, they're all disgusting social maggots anyway. I don't know if my parents were home at the time. The lab was locked...they never came out. And I never did go back there, it didn't matter much though, every town is exactly the same.

I know so little about people; I think I used to be one, or something like it. It's so strange when you become everything you've ever fought against. Only a few years ago I was the hero, parading around town, caught up in my own disillusionments of heroics.

You can never save people. Sure you can fight all the monsters and demons you want, but they are hardly a threat. People always create new monsters, feed new demons, and construct their ever expanding hell. It never stops, it can't be stopped, the filth and hate manifests every nightmarish street. There are no monsters, just people, disgusting excuses for mankind.

I don't think I'll regret what I've done, regret is such a pointless thing, if I've made mistakes then I've made them. There's not much absolution that can be drawn from feeling sorry for yourself, I'm not ever going to be able to make this up to anybody. The body count is ridiculously high, but it's not because I want it to be, it does nothing for me.

I'm not sure who I am anymore or for that matter what I am. There was a time I was called a hybrid, and there was a time I was called a hero. But before all that I was once called Danny Fenton, but I haven't heard from him in a while, I wonder what he would have to say about all this.

-D?

* * *

_Yeeeeah...uhh...I'm starting to think that maybe there is something wrong with me._


	35. 20: Fortitude

20. Fortitude

--

"You okay Danny?" Jazz asked as she drew closer to the fountain her brother was sitting on. She tucked a piece of short red hair behind her ear and went to sit beside him.

He looked up at his sister with a smile. "Yeah, of course. Why wouldn't I be?" He responded with a light smile. "It's a beautiful day."

It was, the sun was shinning the blue sky was untouched by clouds and the air was moderately warm with a cool breeze. It was just one of those perfect rare spring days. She nodded slightly then sighed putting her hand over his.

"I know...it's just that day. You know?" She said softly his blue eyes stared gently into hers.

"Yeah anniversaries are a tricky thing Jazz. But I'm okay, it doesn't hurt." He replied. "It's been a while, seven years is long enough. I accept what happened and I'm not going to brood over it any longer."

"That's a good mindset, but promise this isn't a repression thing." She waggled her finger at him and he just leaned back onto his elbows calmly.

"I promise Jazz, I've dealt with supression, regression, repression, and depression...is there any more 'ssions I don't know about?" He asked, his mood still light as anything.

"I think that about covers them." She replied cooly.

Perhaps she was wrong it'd been two years since this day had affected her brother. And the last two years always left in a dour mood, but it was never as bad as it used to be. She'd never imagined seeing her brother deal with all that, for some time the entire family was sure they'd lost him to his own disillusionments.

Strangest thing was, through all the turmoil and darkness of those times, he never did make an attempt on his life. Something they'd been watching for ever since it all started with Sam. He had found her after all, his reactions were completely justified, just not rational. There was that brief period of misfortunate self-mutilation but that habit was surprisingly and luckily diverted.

She heard him sigh. "Isn't it just the most absolute perfect day?" He stated pensively.

Jazz stared up into the crystal clear endless blue sky, nearly cloudless, the only clouds there were those pure white fluffy ones that drifted so peacefully in the empyreal blue. Everything was bright in the mid-afternoon light, the greens of nature were at their most verdant, the flowers were sublime colors, and even the water made a soft bubbling melody.

"Yes, perfect." Jazz murmured.

Danny nodded. "Strange how this used to be my darkest day, I never noticed how beautiful it could be. I'm glad I lived for this, even if she didn't."

Jazz looked at Danny, his facial expression was not of sadness, just complacent sobriety in his thoughts. "Maybe she just didn't realize what she'd miss." She interpolated calmly.

"Maybe," He agreed with a nod. "I'm glad I did."

* * *

_God, I'm depressing all the time...can you see me trying to find optimism?_


	36. 74: Are You Challenging Me?

74. Are You Challenging Me?

--

Today was just not Danny's day; it was just one thing after the other. All and all leaving a very stressed out half-ghost with a very tiny tolerance level. On any other day Danny Fenton was a very calm relaxed guy, just not today. And he'd hate to be any poor son of a bitch to get in his way.

The raven haired teen trudged down the pavement, making an amazingly loud stomping sound for just sneakers. He was returning home from a very heated fight with a certain headstrong goth girl. He never understood and didn't think he ever would. It drove him insane on how over protective she could be.

Sometimes it was like they were married. He shook his head at the thought; they'd just started dating a few months ago and they were seventeen, not exactly time to be thinking about marriage. He was trying to be realistic here.

He growled and stomped on a discarded empty can of soda and kicked it as far as he could, she'd probably nag him to pick it up and preserve nature. He growled again, he loved that girl to death but some days she just pushed every button he had. Even when she wasn't around he was finding things that she might've done to piss him off.

Today was just not his day; it'd been ghost fight after ghost fight. Then two tests and two quizzes and he was stressed out. Not to mention the approach of finals. And of course his last ghost fight was extremely reckless that he'd nearly been killed in, and that drove Sam to lecture him, which led to yelling then her making him leave her house.

And that's where he found himself here on the street, pissed of at the world.

He'd relax soon, he knew he would, he'd cool off then phone Sam or show up at her house with some wildflowers or something. She'd say sorry too and they'd be just dandy, but right now Danny was still very discontent and the thought of that made him disgruntled, teen angst hated to be invalidated.

"I am the Box Ghost! Fear me!" A voice cried from behind him melodramatically before a small box hit Danny upside the head.

Danny whipped around and immediately those clouded blue eyes had turned a deadly fiery green that matched his now gloved and glowing hands. "Are you challenging me?" He snarled between clenched teeth.

"...Beware?"

* * *

Who else is brutal when they have a very bad day? I'm vicious.


	37. 84: Out Cold

84. Out Cold

--

"Damn it!" He screamed his blue eyes were hard and aggravated. "Damn it all to hell!"

"What's wrong?" She asked quietly watching him throw papers about the room. She watched as one of the books hit the wall harshly, breaking the bondage so that the loose papers inside spilled out. "Please calm down." She urged as she gingerly bent down to collect the book tenderly.

"Leave it." He demanded harshly she pulled back. "Its shit anyway, just leave it there." He coughed hoarsely he'd been sick for months and was never getting better.

She pulled a piece of long brown hair behind her ear that had escaped from the tight bun atop her head. "But...but you worked so hard."

"It's all meaningless, all of it, meaningless. I'm a hack, a pure waste of human potential." He growled through his clenched teeth as he grasped the edge of the desk tightly. "I hate this, like all things. Absolute garbage, dispose of it."

She held the papers close to her chest. "No...no it's beautiful work. You know they say the hardest critic is often yourself. I think-"

"Who cares what you think?" He spat turning and glaring at her.

The hurt look in her eye made him tighten his scarf around his neck as though the room had grown colder. If that was even possible the weather was frightful and the fire in his wood stove had died down. The wind howled and scraped at the window viciously.

She let out a spiteful sigh and glared at him, her father had warned her of him. He may have had beautiful words to write but his soul was not half so gorgeous. In fact the years she'd spent at his side trying to remedy his disturbed mind and love him as much as she could had all been in vain.

He'd not returned an ounce of love her way nor ever made the time to make pretty little poems about her. He was always depressed; he never said anything to ease her fears or sufferings. All he ever did was take from her and drink reality away.

"F-fine..." She quivered with rage and sadness. "If-if that's the way you're going to be...well then fine be that way. You're nothing but a no good scum vagabond. I don't love you Victor!" She cried tears falling from her cheeks but her glare never lifted.

She ran for the door and slammed it leaving the cold man alone to himself. "Mary." He sneered and reached into his desk and pulled out a large bottle and began drinking. It wasn't long till he'd already downed the entire bottled and was staring at it haplessly swaying slightly.

He got up in only the in the thin clothes he wore and walked outside into the cold snowy night. He walked through the empty sleeping town screaming for Mary until his throat was raw and tired. He passed a bookstore and saw one of the best sellers propped up all fancy and in the window for all to see. He coughed harshly as he gazed inside.

It was his book, his thoughts, his views but it didn't have his name on it. The book had someone else's name on it, someone else was enjoying the glory of his genius. He knew what he was doing when he agreed to ghostwrite but it felt wrong. No one knew he'd worked so hard on it, even loved it, but Victor had never had the confidence to publish his works under his name.

He hated his name, he hated himself. Anything as pretty as he wrote didn't deserve to be tied to his name. He let his glove slide down the cold glass window. The man who's name was on the book, now there was someone. He wasn't some drunk lamenting and self-loathing out drunk in the cold.

He stumbled over himself and landed hard into the snow. He didn't get up, too tired, too sick. He didn't want to live anymore anyway. "Mary..." He whimpered seeing only a ghost of her, knowing well she wasn't there to hold him up anymore.

"Mary you stupid twit..." He shivered as he tried to prop himself up, looking for her desperately in the empty snow blind street.

But no one heard him, no one saw him, and no one would care to know what had become of him. That's how it'd always been; he'd always been a ghost of a person hiding behind someone else's name. And that someone else always took his glory because he let them.

"Mary...I wrote it all for you." He whispered and dropped his head onto the cold street.

She wouldn't hear nor know his fate and she'd never know all those pretty little poems she'd adored were in her name, from her spouted his inspiration. But he hated so much he let it affect him and dissolve any empathy and love he could ever hope to have.

Drunk, sick, and dying. A shadow in the dark upon the white. Hardly a man, who was never needed or never even heard. A ghost of a person, sad and empty, never knowing what it was to truly live. It'd finally happened; he'd drunken his life away and wasted all of his talent and potential. He'd made himself nameless and now no one, not even himself, would ever recall Victor Aldridge.

* * *

I like ghostwriter, although I imagine his existance was pathetic and depressing. I don't know if they gave him a name on the show so pfft, not gonna look it up. Beware, I need to catch up to Chaosdragon who is done now, so expect an explosion of crazy drabbles.


	38. 45: Illusion

45. Illusion

--

Danny stood quietly at the cliff-side watching over the city; from up here the view was glorious. Sam had always liked it; they often ended dates up here, just staring at the stars or the sparkle of the city below. It was an amazing illusion, the way Amity looked so dazzling from way up here and how it just wasn't.

Sam had been a find he'd never forget, a girl like her only shows up once in a lifetime. He knew that, that's why he took his chance with her. And it was beautiful he drank up every moment and loved her with everything he had. He sat down and dangled his feet over the edge he wasn't scared of falling, he never could.

The only time he ever did he landed so hard it broke him. But he had to wake up to reality some time even if that reality meant she couldn't be a part of it. Danny sighed and stared over his hometown it was mostly quiet since it was three in the morning after all. He didn't sleep much and found himself wandering about often at all hours of the night.

So Sam was gone, he missed her, but that was the end of that. He wished he still didn't love her, but he did, he'd only broken up with her to protect her. To make sure she could live a normal life. Although he'd had her for some time, up until he was twenty years old. She wanted to marry him and he wanted her to marry him.

But it wasn't meant to be. And within a few months after he left her she didn't care. Now that the love she had for him was gone it was like it wasn't never even there. Sam eventually forgot about how she used to feel for him but he never lost the feeling for her.

Danny still remembered the conversation that escalated into fight when he told her they couldn't be together anymore. She begged and pleaded, but all he said was to find herself a better life. And she did two years later; Sam found herself the life she deserved.

Danny stared at the ancient photograph he carried with him, twenty years old and in love they sat together holding each other, the look in her eyes was gorgeous. He traced her face gently how he missed it not even her children inherited that beauty, that rare look. The violet color had faded dramatically in the photo but Danny's memory was still vibrant and he remembered.

He looked up and cool wind blew over him. Her eyes never faded over the years, time could not wear them. Danny sighed again and tightened his grip on the photograph so the wind wouldn't take it away from him. He held onto it like his memory of her.

But Sam died at the age of eighty over ninety years ago. And he still lived on still looking exactly as the twenty year old she used to love that smiled and held her in the photograph. Everything else had changed but not Danny, never Danny.

* * *

_Because I find the theory that Danny may end up immortal morbidly hilarious, I mean could you imagine it, that would suck so hard. Also 100 reviews!! YAY_


	39. 13: Misfortune

13. Misfortune

--

"I'm so sorry Mr. Fenton."

I saw his body go rigid as the man spoke those words. It felt horrible, it was as though the words were tangible and they hurt. I could see this strange emptiness start to form a film glazing over his once bright blue irises. I was holding his hand, I'd been holding his hand the second the man entered the room.

It went limp, then clutched again, and repeated the action. I couldn't fathom what he was thinking, there was a mixture of emotions clouding his eyes, his face was virtually motionless and stern. I just couldn't believe those words, but everyone knew exactly what 'I'm sorry' meant in a hospital. Everyone knew.

My poor brother, I looked at him with conern, the gash on his cheek was all he had to show for all of this that and in the slight rips in his suit, they were going to dinner.I just remember him frantically calling me from this very waiting room and telling me that he needed me down here right away. And I came, because he was my little brother despite our ages now, he would always be my little brother.

It had been such a long night, he wanted to cry, he'd been on the verge of tears since he told me what happened. I was a little shocked that a car accident brought me here, we never imagined something so common to happen to our family. I always thought a fatal ghost attack would bring me here, and shamefully I always imagined that Danny died.

But he was just fine really lucky actually, I wondered breifly if it had been mere instinct to go intangible in times of danger that saved him. They were so baffled that he had been so undamaged when the entire car had been a twisted mess of metal. And they even said his side was the most damaged, he should've been killed on impact.

Amazingly the gash on his face actually came from them getting him out of the car, somehow they reasoned that he'd been boxed in just right. That's the only way they could makes sense of it unless they just called it one hell of a miracle. I knew his ghost powers saved him.

And he knew it too, and he said he didn't remember doing anything, but was so guilty that he hadn't reached out for her hand. If he had indeed gone intangible then he reasoned he should've made her intangible as well. I told him that he couldn't have acted that fast, it was a split second thing.

It still didn't ease him, because she had been in surgery for hours and we had been waiting, just waiting. And we talked about how she was going to be okay, and what we would say to her when she woke up. He told me he was going to tell her how beautiful she looked, because he always thought she was beautiful and didn't think it would matter if she no longer was. I told him I wouldn't know what to say, so we agreed I'd say hi, I supposed it didn't need to be an extravegant greeting.

But as the man had entered through the door, in a fresh pair of scrubs no doubt, I think we both already knew what he was going to say. We stood up to greet him, I clutched his hand, because I just knew, I think I always knew. It was a eighteen wheeler that hit them and she had always had such a lean fragile body.

"We did everything we could to save them." The man said grimly patting Danny on the shoulder.

I think he stopped breathing, I really didn't think he was breathing. I squeezed his hand tightly and waited for a response, it took him a while but finally he clutched my hand. That's when I suddenly realized something at that moment. The sudden tears that casaded down his now paled face told all, Sam didn't get the chance to tell Danny she was pregnant.

* * *

_Nerr I work lots now and school and imagination dead due to total writing funk. Throw challenges at me please!! The only thing I ask is that you don't ask me to continue any oneshot or drabble I've already written unless you have a really good reason for me to. Otherwise, throw any and all ideas at me. I'm desperate. Also Happy Angst Day apparently...did you think I'd miss it...haha not a chance_


	40. 56: Danger Ahead

56. Danger Ahead

--

"Danny...Danny what is this?" Sam asked shivering as she stared at the area surrounding her.

A lonely cockroach skittered over some dusty ruins of what was once a mighty skyscraper, now just rocks in the dirt. The sky around was grayed with the pollution over industrializing the area, making the air taste smoky, almost toxic. There seemed to always be an ashy substance that covered the remaining buildings and other objects that cluttered the seemingly abandoned street.

Danny reached for her hand and clasped it tightly, he didn't want her to be far from him, his instincts screaming there was bound to be danger. "I'm not sure Sam." He responded quietly.

"Why are we here?" She questioned her voice dropping to a very quiet whisper which served as a signal to Danny that she was scared. She never knew that she did that when frightened, but he sure did.

Danny shrugged and kept her close at his side as they picked their way into the necropolis. Nobody could be living here; it was impossible, it looked as though an atomic fire had scorched through the place and torched almost everything. It was a God forsaken place.

"Where the hell are we? Some sort of third world country?" Danny stated aloud his eyes flitting from Sam to the road ahead.

Sam moved closer so that her side was nearly pressed to his as they walked slowly and cautiously. "Given the circumstances here, I'd buy that. But how? And more importantly why?" She observed the area and paused. "Danny how did we get here do you remember what we were doing before?"

Danny shut his eyes for a moment. "Umm studying...or at least trying to." He grinned devilishly and she rolled her eyes. "We were...then there was a ghost fight on campus!" Danny snapped is fingers. "We had a disagreement after that ghost fight, Tucker was mad about-"

"About our ethics!" Sam interrupted. "He said he was tired of how we handle the town's protection. You know now that I think of it Tucker didn't agree with anything we said today. Bad mood maybe? But that still doesn't explain how we got here."

"I feel like we're missing a bigger piece Danny, like there was an even that took place between the then and now. We're here for a reason, but what?"

Sam stopped her musings at the sound of loud clanging, as if people were banging on pots and pans. People, she looked wildly at Danny who's face nearly mirrored hers. They clutched hands and speed walked toward the sound, they anticipated what they would find, perhaps answers.

But the closer the got the more clear the distant chanting became. Danny stopped hard making Sam nearly fall over, he caught her quickly and half dragged her into a small alley.

"Dann-" He threw his hand over her mouth and held her to him, shushing her while gesturing for her to listen.

"Down with Phantom! Phantom is the enemy to the party!"

Sam looked at him weakly mouthing that they couldn't possibly mean him. Not Danny Phantom, perhaps someone else. Gunshots fired and out of reaction Danny held Sam and attempted to go intangible. Failing to do so he grabbed her and leaped behind some barrels. But there were no bullets aimed at them, no they were fired blankly into the air. It was in celebration.

"A rebel is not a comrade! Down with Phantom, down with Manson!"

The procession carried on past them and down the street, they held pictures, and ribbons and other things that were all red. People were dancing and singing and chanting as they walked down the street. Strange looking cars drove around following the parade.

"Danny..." Sam whispered peeking her head over the barrels. "They were chanting for our deaths...they're talking about us."

"I can't use my ghost powers Sam..." He responded his voice holding fear, if those people were really after them, then he couldn't help but be worried. He couldn't protect them, though he'd do anything to save her.

Quickly and stealthily Danny and Sam darted through alley ways that appeared familiar as they shadowed the parade of people. They were going somewhere and the couple needed to find where. Some many questions boiled in the halfa's mind that he needed answers.

They followed the group to another street where more people were in a large crowd with more ribbons, flowers, signs, and pictures. They were celebrating something, no, not just something but someone. Danny grabbed Sam's hand and led her into the adjacent empty building.

The climbed the decaying steps up to the top where they could easily peek out and see over the crowd and not be spotted easily. Sam sat beside Danny her violet eyes scanning the area quickly. "Something's not right about this place...there's a familiar feeling to it, like I've been here before."

"Shh Sam..." Danny hushed terrified of being caught that he hardly breathed. She took his hand and pointed toward a podium as the crowd was sent in an uproar of excitement.

A man finally took the stage and people cheered, the man was dark skinned and had a military hat on with a star pinned to it he looked to be in his thirties. "My comrades your love for your country fills me with a great pride. It is you who will lead the Party through the Great Cultural Revolution. We shall become the superiors of the world!"

"Although with a heavy heart I must decree there are those among us that are not loyal to the Party, to their comrades! For that they must be punished, all counterrevolutionaries will pay for their defiance. The two most dangerous are Daniel Phantom and Samantha Manson."

"Down with Phantom, down with Manson! Long live Comrade Tucker the Benevolent!"

* * *

_So I still need more ideas, wouldn't you know two people gave me challenges and I took those two challenges and came up with this, it was like a political challenge and a sad dystopia future challenge. Look what I made! A communist DP universe, that's so wrong I've been reading too much Orwell and watching too many Chinese films...Look up 'To Live', its a beautiful film. More challenges please?_


	41. 72: Mischief Managed

72. Mischief Managed

--

_It's up in my heart when it skips a beat_

Everyone who knew Danny and Sam knew there was a painfully obvious tension built between them. It wasn't because they had a secret hatred for each other; in fact it was quite the opposite. All their friends knew it, it didn't take rocket science, and it had becoming sickeningly old for all of them. One Tucker Foley could attest to this and he'd tell anyone that it was so painful to watch, he was willing to wager that one day they would crack under the tension. But for now...

Sam Manson had always had good control and was famed for being able to hold her own against any adversity. She was also best at reigning in any emotion, excluding of course anger and frustration. Frustration was the worst for the seventeen year old teenage girl; she was at that age. Though she hated to be a typical teen she couldn't fight against nature.

Danny Fenton, now he was another story, he could hold himself together well enough but he wore his emotions on his sleeve. So for this seventeen year old control was unbearable. He'd always find different little ways to ease the frustrations in his life. Sometimes if he was really stressed out he'd pick a fight with a ghost but if not Danny would bother Sam because he was admittedly immature.

So here they were, the two terribly obvious lovebirds, alone in front of a television bored out of their minds. Now it was no secret to any of Sam's friends that she was dreadfully ticklish, a simple poke to the side made her jump and sometimes squeak. Usually it took Tucker sitting between Danny and Sam to keep him from grabbing her sides and making her laugh and twitch. He loved it, it was fun, and it gave the teen an excuse to be close to her.

She was paying attention, it was perfec, he moved his hand slowly across the couch toward her side and just gave her a quick poke. Not surprisingly the goth girl had a small paroxysm and let out a high pitched yelped. Quickly Sam looked over with her best glare at Danny who made an accusing face of innocence complete with his eyes darting to the wall. She could tell it was taking all his nerve to stop himself from grinning.

Sam pretended to hate him and give him a quick sneer. Of course secretly she loved the contact it was playful and affectionate but she was going to let him get away with it. That was letting him win and in this tango Sam was not going to let herself be lead around. "I'm watching you Danny." She warned with a playful tone.

"What? I'm just watching the movie." He returned in feigned innocence gesturing towards the tv.

Sam sighed looked away but kept him in her line of sight and just as she predicted barely a minute had passed and he was once again trying to sneak attack her. This time she smacked his hand and gave him a smug look he stared at her with an evil gleam in his eye. Suddenly before she could even make a move he was already coming at her with both hands.

Quickly she grabbed his wrists and tried to hold him off but before she knew it he was closer and trying to over power her. If she let go it was all over, if he got her hands wrenched from him, he'd have complete control. She couldn't let it happen so she gathered all her strength and tried to keep her arms from shaking. It wasn't a fair fight, he was Danny Phantom, how could she possible hope to match his power even if she was strong.

She let go and was immediately at her sides tickling her mercilessly, she kicked out and laughed but she couldn't get away. He was kneeling over her, his legs making a cage for her and pinning her on her back to the couch. Desperately she squirmed still trying to take in breaths of air between her relentless giggling. All the while she could see Danny through her thrashing grinning like a thief.

Finally she managed to get enough leeway to grab him by his arms and pinned him holding his wrists above his face. "Oh so you wanna play?" She said defiantly. "I'm going to kill you."

"Only if you can stop me first." He responded and phase his hands free.

Her eyes went wide and she tried to lunge away but too late he had her. Again they were trapped in a power struggle that ultimately ended in Sam losing, she couldn't fight him off when she was being tickled, the light sensation made her weak and laugh too hard to focus. Danny was known sitting happily on top of her, no longer torturing her aching sides with the tickling.

"You're too fat you're crushing me." Sam gasped melodramatically from beneath him.

He looked around with animated vigor. "What? Who said that? Sammy is that you, you're so tiny I can't hear you." He called.

Sam blew a strand of black hair from her face and gathered some strength. She then thrashed violently until he was thrown from her onto the floor. She sat upward victoriously but knew for a fact that Danny would not stay down. He smiled and quickly leaped back up and hovered over her his knees planted firmly next to her sides.

He grasped her hands and held them out so that she wouldn't try to get stop him, though arguably it didn't matter, he could do nothing now. Thinking quickly Sam wrapped her legs around his back and used this new advantage to push him over leaving her awkwardly straddling him with his hands still clasping hers.

At that moment he realized that her face was very close to his, her breathing was quick and light and seemed to graze his cheeks. Sam could barely keep her breath from stuttering and felt his body heat emanating from him. She was practically laying on him and could feel his heartbeat flutter into a quick unsteady pace.

They couldn't pull away they were frozen in awe as if they'd never seen another person in either of their lives. They didn't stop smiling, they didn't look too embarrassed, it just felt natural. Sam felt a shiver run through her entire body and she bit her lip as though it were the remedy for the sensation. Danny's face grew hot and he couldn't keep his heart from racing.

He might've found this awkward if he were thinking but he was lost in the moment, it wasn't just his and it wasn't just hers. Then as if guided by someone else he moved his hands to her sides and romanced her curves as he pulled her in for a kiss. It was if she melted against him as if she belonged there and as if this was a moment for the ages.

If Danny had thought twice he might've not opted to take this opportunity and he felt lighter then he ever could manage when she didn't struggle. She simply melted into him and he knew she wasn't thinking either. Maybe it wasn't about over-thinking it, maybe it was all about tense hormones and a well placed wrestling match.

And just maybe it was that simple.

* * *

Happy Valentines Day lovers. Hmm I wrote fluffiness in an ode to teenage shennanigans, because I know from experiance there's nothing more sensational then wrestling with someone, especially if you have pent up tension. Anyone remember that axe commercial with the guy and girl fighting, yeah, it's got a point.


	42. 92: All That I Have

92. All That I Have

--

He thought he'd be somewhere else in his life, not here and like this, strung out and thin and without a clue. He quietly walked completely unaware of where he was supposed to be going or what he was supposed to be doing. His shaggy raven hair shaded his empty bloodshot blue eyes as he tried to retrace his steps, his stomach lurched uncomfortably he was close to vomiting again. He just kept thinking he had to keep walking and that's all he could think to do.

Four more blocks, he had to make four more blocks, or more though he was sure he had lost count. Desperately he wanted his mind to connect to why he was so frantic to get to somewhere he wasn't sure existed. But he hurried along the streets in the damp and the cold anyway and tensed himself within his worn out jacket in hopes of retaining some body heat.

"Danny." A voice called, it was far away and the tone was laced with exhaustion.

Someone had been following him, someone was always watching him, he didn't turn back and only quickened his pace. It was still so cold and so damp and the streetlights were casting pale faint halos in the grayed nighttime. He wanted to get away now more than anything because there was desperation in the voice that spoke his name and that name was so unfamiliar to him that he didn't want to answer.

"Danny."

Now it was closer and he knew that even if he pretended that he was not that person his pursuer wouldn't imagine herself mistaken. If only he could duck into an alley or board the Green Line Bus and disappear down the street before they could catch him, maybe he could ride the Line far away from this city and wake up somewhere far away and then no one could stop him.

But where had he been going all these endless miles; he belonged somewhere he was sure but at the same time he wasn't. Maybe he could get on the train, the tracks weren't so far away and the old thing might barrel into the station anytime and he could stow away on some boxcar and find himself somewhere strange. Something wasn't right and he was painfully unaware of who Danny was anymore.

"I know what you did." She shouted and he stopped letting her catch up to him.

He stood with his head down and dug his hands deep into his pockets, he wished they went deeper. She was behind him her hand turned his rigid body around to meet his face with her own pretty pale little face. He swallowed and stared out at her from his messy hair and he thought of how terrible he must've looked.

"I don't want to talk." He responded but she received his statement as if it were something she had come to expect.

"You should come home; you don't know where you're going. You can't just drop out of life, we can get you help, _I_ can get you help." She urged and he could see her standing with _him _and her wearing _his_ clothes and he couldn't look her in the eye.

He could see her doing all the things she once did for him to someone else and the sick feeling came back. He licked his dry lips and ran his fingers over the item concealed in his pocket while the craving started scratching in the back of his head. It was his needle in the hay and he'd found it and no one was going to take that away, not even her. The prize was his and if he wanted it to be his only friend then it was going to be his dependency and he was going to love it.

She was speaking but she wasn't talking or it wasn't making any sense to him. "Danny...I still love you like I did, but I just can't be with you while you're...you're like this. You're too old to be this childish; do you even know who you are anymore?"

He blinked at her and shook his head because he honestly didn't. He could see that person too but he didn't connect or even remember how to be him, it was an important part of his young life and it was still a part of him he was sure. But he was something different now, a slave to his vices, and a complete train wreck of a person. Not a hero or a martyr just a waste.

He wanted her to leave him alone because she was giving him butterflies and making his throat close up uncomfortably. Only she could make him feel like a failure and still enrapture him all at the same time. He didn't really love anyone anymore but she almost qualified for the feeling if she didn't make him want to vomit so terribly.

She was just staring at him and he didn't react well, every muscle was tensed in his body in preparation to flee but his feet were cemented to the ground. Her eyes, her wonderful entrapping eyes, his stomach churned and he nearly started to cry and laugh at the same time. Instead he stood still his face reflecting an indifference that wasn't really there while she bit her lip as she searched his eyes for some substance.

She reached for his wrists and dragged his hands out of his pockets in a slow smooth action. She turned his hands over to expose his wrists but only saw what she remembered, jagged scars from last years old news, she then slowly moved her hands to push the sleeves of his jacket up so she could see his whole arm.

"You should be proud that I'm getting good marks." He whispered.

It didn't strike him and he didn't feel anything while she cried because he was hurting her with his ways, something he was very good at and practiced it daily apparently. He just wanted to keep walking so he could be alone and be quiet wherever he wanted and didn't have to pretend that he'd never given up on anyone.

* * *

I feel the younger readers will miss the point with the "marks" If you do understand congragulations this story is now more depressing then if you didn't get it.


	43. 41: Teamwork

41. Teamwork

---

I collapse tiredly behind her and watch her intent gaze in the monitor's glow. She doesn't know how beautiful she is I don't think she ever would comprehend that simple fact. She is so painfully meticulous in everything she does, this was probably our fourteenth time, but regardless she insures that it will be as flawless as before. One mistake could prove fatal, it could prove to the world what we've been doing, and we've worked so hard.

She tries to justify it as logic and as a means of order. Always with 'if we don't do this then...' scenarios that I'm naturally inclined to believe. No one else knows what we've been doing and she's convinced that it must stay between us. It's our little secret that we will take to our graves, we keep it from _everyone_, our family and friends included.

Her long slender fingers hit the keys and the tapping sound is the only thing filling the silent room. "Forty-two hours." She murmers and looks at me in the glow of the surrounding technology. Her tired violet eyes are still piercing even in the poorly lit room. "It's all set, all we have to do now is wait."

When I was just a freshman I never imagined my infatuation with technology would truly aid me in this way. Super-science was a thing of comic books and well... science-fiction for that matter. For what reason would I ever believe I'd progress to be one of the intellectual forces behind such technological advancement? Of course I'd display my genius more publically if what we were doing here weren't so _illegal_.

There are many reasons we don't discuss our scientific acheivements and the government's disaproval is a major factor. There's also that pesky business with the whole devasting shift of perceptions and reality if the world were to find out. Hell even if our most trusted friends and family found out their lives would collapse. It's just too difficult for them to comprehend the truth so they are complacent with whatever lie is handed to them.

I always knew people were fools but I never thought they could be so stupid.

Heroes living forever, they must be intellectually numb or just plain dumb. Just because something or someone is an icon of heroism or truth or justice of any of that does not mean it can't be defeated. But they never comprehend that matter cannot be created or destroyed, armed with that knowledge the world is your oyster. It was simple once we accepted this in our study.

Immortality is not how we've perceived it, immortality is not acheived through living forever or through memories. Together she, that wonderful Sam, and I unlocked the key to immortality. It's duplication. Matter can't be created or destroyed, but it's easily recycled and reused. Sometimes you can manipulate matter and shape it.

Oh God she's so gorgeous I want to get on one knee and propose to her right this instant. I want her to be mine and together she and I could take the science world by storm with our genius and inventive ideas. We, as a team, could reinvent modern technology. We could make the stuffs of science fiction reality and market it to the world. She and I could built up a super-science empire and live a rich and fufilling life.

Instead she wants to work on this project, this endless dead-end of a project. Her talent is wasted in her blind devotion but I know why she does it. I wish it weren't true I wish she was doing it because she was noble or really optimistically believed in heroes. Instead it's because he captured her heart because he owns her and doesn't even understand this. She gives her time, her resources, her life, love, and genius all to him.

I know as we near thirty she'd dying to settle down with a stable partner. I know she's dying to cast off the last name of Manson and take a new name. I know she dreams of working in her own lab instead of this old shabby secret one we've been operating in for years. I'd kill to give her all the luxuries she desires and more for all her life.

But I know she's waiting for him to ask the question but I also know just as well as her that he's not going to make it happen. Because he's so noble he doesn't want her in harm's way. What he doesn't know is for ten years we've been erasing all those times he's gotten in harms way and didn't quite get out fast enough.

Ten years ago we unlocked the secret to immortality and presented this gift to him. In fourty-two hours he'll unknowingly accept this gift and waste it as always. And she'll stand behind him ready as always to clean his mess and I will be at her side like an idiot helping her out. We are a team, she and I, and we work together for different means but towards the same ends.

She clones Danny Fenton, also known as Danny Phantom, because she loves him and can't let him go. I clone Danny Fenton, also known as Danny Phantom, because I love her and can't let that go.

Together we share this secret, Sam and I, and no one else knows.


	44. 2: Love

2. Love

--

He crashed into the wall leaving a bloody print in his wake and stumbled down the hall. He had to run faster he had to get out of here. Glancing out the hallway's window he saw something that made his stomach drop, the soft green glow of an all encompassing ghost shield. He was trapped. A new fear crept into his mind, his girlfriend, she was still somewhere in this house of horror and if he couldn't leave for help he had to protect her.

First he had to find her, a nausea feeling gripped him as he imagined her beautiful raven locks matted with her own blood. Danny shook his head, he couldn't think that, she was strong, independent, and an able fighter she wouldn't go down so easily. Something clanged against the wall he looked down and saw a ghost detonator. The flashing light speed up and he'd only had a second to process what was happening.

"Shit."

To avoid the explosion he hurled himself down the stairs trying his best to roll into a tight ball to protect his limbs and more importantly his head. As he landed on the floor he stumbled to his feet. She must've been right behind him; he hadn't calculated how stealthy she was. Danny urged himself to his feet though it hurt. His arm was bleeding profusely from the laceration and hung uselessly at his side. That wasn't what worried him, it was the perforation in his abdomen from one of the many ecto-guns she'd armed herself with.

As he tripped down the main hallway leaving a bloody trail on the white marble floors he tried to plan his next move. He had to find her, she could be in danger, though he was left to deal with this formidable foe without the aid of his ghost powers. The only solace he took was that she was human which meant she wasn't trapped. He wondered if she would, she was always over protective, she might try to stay and help him. He hoped she hadn't, his attacker was ruthless and not acting on rationality.

Another comfort he felt was that this house was large enough that if his attacker was pursuing him the entire time, she had enough time to hide. There were so many doors and so many places to go, he was unfamiliar with the layout. But it was her grandparent's mansion so she would know where everything was. She would know where to go and how to stay safe.

The soft whir of a hover sled reached his ears instantly he ducked as it sped over his head, riderless. "Valerie!" He gasped, it was her sled, it crashed into the wall directly in front of him.

He turned to look behind him but saw no one, where was she? While his attention was averted a self-destruction sequence deployed on the sled he turned his head at the countdown from three. Though by that time it was too late to run. Danny tried as best he could to brace himself but the explosion knocked him into the opposite wall. Grimacing he opened one eye, the projectile metal had found different places to lodge itself in his body he groaned to find his leg was broken.

Danny gritted his teeth as he heard the footsteps approaching in a calm and steady fashion. "Oh Danny what a mess." The girl said softly as she came to stand above him.

"Valerie..." He called weakly causing a pout to form on the approaching girl's face.

"What no hello for me? Does it always have to be about _her_?"

Breathing heavily he looked up at the pale face. "Sam..." He moaned and the female's face twisted into a smile.

She smoothly knelt down and straddled herself over him looking him in the eyes with a fierce tenderness. She could feel his heart begin to beat violently as she withdrew a knife that had been strapped to her thigh and placed it next to his face. The cool edge of the blade pressed against his skin made his breath hitch and his body involuntarily shivered.

"Please..." He whispered trying to control his erratic breathing. He locked eyes with her in quiet desperation hoping somehow she'd snap out of whatever possessed her to commit such an atrocious attack. What terrified him was with the brief use of his powers he sensed no ghostly energy in or around her.

He bit his lip as she applied pressure to the blade and broke the skin; she slowly and meticulously drove the knife down his face. "Oh Danny, my sweet lovely Danny." She cooed in a loving manner, her sentiment was sincere further alerting the hybrid that she was dangerous. "You've always known...how could you not?"

"Don't do this Sam." He pleaded trying to find the energy to fight her off but he was so weak and hurt so badly. He knew that he couldn't win either way she had the upper hand.

With her free hand the amethyst eyed girl stroked his hair perhaps trying to soothe her panicked friend. The knife was at his neck now pressed lightly against the carotid artery as she put her forehead against his. She smiled feeling his labored breaths against her skin. "Don't you know Danny?" She asked in a sweet seductive voice.

His uninjured hand shot up and weakly grabbed her arm, begging for mercy. He was in so much pain and all he wanted was for her to snap out of it and spare him. He shivered and she felt it too but this time it was not from fear or sensation it was from the increase of blood loss. "Sam..." He choked the fear rising inside him. Never in a million years had he imagined she was capable of killing anything, let alone him.

"I'm _madly_ in love with you."

* * *

_Why? Because I can!_


	45. 49: Stripes

49. Stripes

---

"You have to promise." The lump underneath the blanket urged warily it'd been about the hundredth time she'd requested such a thing. The two boys and one girl were standing around the bed and rolled their eyes.

"We already did." The black haired boy said as he bravely made his way over to the bed and sat beside the lump under the blanket. "Now come on, you can tell me what's wrong."

There was an audible sigh from beneath the blanket and the occasional shift. Blue eyes watched with curiosity and anticipation, he hadn't seen the girl in three days, she'd holed up in her room and refused to see anyone. He knew she didn't like being sick but usually there were signs of life, an occasional call and the final submission for a visit. This was different and it had sent him for a bit of a loop, he'd never been so worried about her. Maybe this time it was something far more serious.

"I don't really want to..." She finally said and the black haired boy's nerves tensed. How bad could it possibly be?

"Sam please..." He begged, three days and not so much as a hint as to what had been ailing her. He placed a comforting hand on what he deciphered was her back from outline of her shape. "Tucker already promised you a million times that he won't take pictures, Jazz won't judge you, and Sammy I'd love you even if you were horribly disfigured. We're here for you Sam." He encouraged.

"You're going to laugh." She announced and he could hear the congestion in her voice. Finally her shy voice spoke up. "Do you remember that ghost sickness you had two weeks ago?"

The two teens standing behind Danny looked at one another with quirked eye brows. "But that's a ghost sickness, keyword being ghost Sam. How could you have caught it and more importantly how would you have the side effects?" Jazz queried stepping closer to the bed.

"Well..." The girl croaked. "I may not be shooting ectoplasm with every sneeze or be involuntarily disappearing but well...apparently humans can still get some symptoms."

"Like what?" Tucker asked with a bemused grin as he folded his arms across his chest in attempt to stop himself from grabbing anything with a camera attached to it.

"Well you still feel like you have the flu..." She said nervously. "But then there's...the um skin condition." She added quietly.

"Skin?" Jazz questioned as she thought back to when her brother had been sick. "That wasn't so bad...Danny was only tinted blue you could hardly tell whether or not he was just really pale."

"Awkwardly pale." Tucker interjected with a laugh.

"Yeah if only I were so lucky." Sam sighed as she gathered all of her bearings to come out from under the covers. She didn't know it was possible for three different people to gasp in unison.

"Oh sweetie I'm sure we can cover that up with make-up...a lot of make-up." Jazz offered compassionately.

Tucker had nothing to give but his laughter and a loud amused. "Are you kidding me?!"

Danny winced as he took a hold of Sam's shoulder and gave it a rub. He was trying his hardest to be supportive and was trying to quell his guilt knowing it was his fault. "It's not bad Sam, really." He said gently trying to encourage her with a smile and she looked at him with a wary expression. "It looks...exotic."

Sam groaned in mortification and wondered if green stripes were worth dating a halfa.

* * *

_I don't do comedy as much as I ought to. For that I am sorry._


	46. 47: Creation

47. Creation

--

There was a period of blackness and then the cell, or room, where he was now. He was flat on his back and unable to move, his body held down at every essential point. Even moving his head was difficult. As his vision gradually materialized he saw a man looking down at him gravely with a hint of sadness. The man's face looked coarse and worn, he had dark circles under his gray eyes and tired lines that creased his pale face. Under his hand there was a dial with a lever on top and figures running around the face.

The room was neither too dark nor too light. There had been some sort of instrument ticking slowly and regularly. The man in a white coat was scanning something just out of sight while one hand hovering over the dial. The boy shook his head as best he could and felt the stiffness of his muscles. How long had he been lying there?

Vague disconnected memories flooded his mind at the sight of the face. They were like pictures with blackness and confusion all around them that he could barely decipher.

"I told you." The man said loudly his eyes narrowing while he shook his head. "But you just didn't listen."

Without any warning except a quick slight of hand a wave of pain flooded the boy's body. It was frightening pain because he could neither see what was happening nor could he understand why. He had the feeling that some mortal injury was being done to him and that it was inescapable. His body wrenched and twisted under the electrically produced agony. The once monotonous ticking had grown frenetic and out of control. A scream threatened to tear from his throat while sweat came pouring from his forehead.

"You are afraid," The man said watching his face. "That soon you will die. You especially fear that it won't ever stop hurting. That's what you're thinking, is it not, Phantom?"

Relief flooded the boy as he drew the lever back and the fearful pain subsided. "Your fears are irrational, you are a ghost, you cannot die and you only feign pain. This dial goes to one hundred, that was forty. You are making this far worse than it has to be, do you understand? You are a ghost Phantom you are suffering from delusions and I want to fix you. You are confused your mind is disjointed but you can be repaired and you can be free of the traps you've imposed upon yourself." The man explained while tapping his temple to accentuate his point.

Danny narrowed his green eyes at the man with a weak glare. "Who?" He whimpered trying to place the name of the stranger.

"Why Phantom I'm shocked, we're friends. It's Winston, do you not remember?" He seemed disappointed and Danny felt guilt for forgetting the man. "Now for the first question we'll start with something easy, something you can't get wrong. Answer with a lie and I pull the lever, a stupid answer also gets the same result. Do you understand?"

Hesitation then a nod. "Yes." He answered wriggling a bit beneath the straps but finding no way to break free. He couldn't phase away and he couldn't break them so his best method was to cooperate. The burning electrical memory still fresh in his mind caused him to wince.

"Good. That's what I want, a good answer. Now let's begin, what is your name?"

"Danny." The answer was simple it came easily to him like second nature. His name was Danny it had always been Danny. A horrible current seized him and somehow the pain made his back arch outward against the straps. He didn't want to scream but couldn't seem to hold it back behind his teeth.

"That was a stupid answer Phantom. I thought we went over this, you said you understood. This is not difficult, really. I can't help you if you're going to be stupid or if you're going to lie. Let us try again my boy, what is your name?" Winston's fingers were gripping the lever ready to turn it the moment he heard something he disliked.

Danny was trying to steady his breathing and thought of the answer as quick as he could. He feared taking too long would invite more pain but answering wrong would bring the same consequence. "My n-name is P-Phantom..." He whimpered in response and squeezed his eyes shut half expecting another high voltage ripping through his body.

Instead he received nothing but a good pat on the shoulder. "Good, good. See was that so hard?"

"No."

Winston smiled a warm sort of smile that made Danny feel safe. He knew it was a wrong sort of comfort but it was comfort nonetheless. "See that's what I like to hear. We're making progress, not as quick as we both may like, but it's progress." His eyes tore from Danny and scanned the out of sight ticking.

Fear gripped the boy as he drew in as much air as he could possibly hold. He felt a shortage and greedily took what he could lest he be deprived later. The constraints rebelled against his chest's rise and fall and created a constriction that led to more discomfort.

"See what you're doing right now?" Winston barked poking Danny's ribs making him release his air with a gasp. "You've gone and convinced yourself you need to breathe in order to be. But you have long since abandoned the need for oxygen. You are a ghost, not a human, therefore you are dead. You have no lungs to fill and no heart to beat, these are your hallucinations."

It all felt very real to Danny and though confusion gripped most of his mind he remembered being alive. He remembered being Danny Fenton while also being Danny Phantom. He didn't ever remember shedding his mortality permanently and could still feel his human half like he always could. Yet this man was telling him different and he wasn't sure if he had misled himself or the man was brainwashing him.

"W-when did I...die?" Danny asked meekly terrified of what such a stupid question might earn him. Maybe Winston would grow frustrated with such a stupid boy and throw the lever to one hundred just to silence his insipid thoughts.

Instead he earned a smile. "Well now, you were fourteen I believe when you had an accident with your parent's lab was it not?" Danny nodded that was how he got his powers. "So three years ago my boy, you passed away three years ago."

"I didn't though, I'm only half-" He was cut off with his own screams while the dial turned to seventy or eighty, he thought he felt like eighty. He tried to go intangible but to no avail instead he was gripping the edge of the table with animalistic force, tears streaming down his face. It was far more pain then he'd ever experience, even the portal was gentler.

"You are not a half-ghost. There are no such things. Delusions, you suffer from delusions, and you've put your whole town in danger from your phantom madness. You are dead. Accept your fate and move on. My job is to fix you but you don't make it easy, Phantom. You insist that you are still Danny Fenton but he is dead and has been for a long time. You've maintained the illusion of half-life by overshadowing his dead body and feigning life functions, but do not fool yourself you are dead."

"I'm not..." Danny managed to object through the agony only to have it increased by another five or ten points. "I _am_ Danny Fenton!" He shouted his voice cracking from the intensity. Tears fell unintentionally from his eyes and sweat coated his clammy skin, someone was screaming and it was deafening.

Finally he felt he might die. The supposed "false" life-functions felt that they were at their peek and could no longer withstand the stress. It was then finally that Winston released the lever and the uncontrollable ticking faltered and slowly regulated while Danny lie there his chest heaving against the restraints. But he didn't care because somehow he'd survived it, it must've been close to one hundred, but he survived.

Strict gray eyes regarded the panting white haired boy. "You _were_ Danny Fenton but you are now only Phantom. Do you understand?"

"Please..." He whimpered. "No more...please...I-I can...I am..."

"That was very stupid Phantom," Winston tisked while shaking his head in disapproval. "Stop breathing."

Danny looked with pleading green eyes to his torturer. "Winston please... I can't."

"You can. You need to stop believing that you can't because you can and you will still exist if you do. This has to end Phantom, this denial; Amity has had enough of your insane little run-arounds. Half ghosts do not exist, you are dead. You cannot live with your family; you cannot interact with your friends or your peers. They want to bury Danny Fenton and cannot do this if you, a ghost, refuse to let his body go. It is no longer yours, yours is to die. So enough of your little game, ghost, the balance must be restored. I am trying to fix you, to make you better, to give you peace. Now you must trust me."

Weakly Danny sunk against the metal bed as best he could while staring unblinkingly up at the white ceiling. He didn't understand the man, the scientist or doctor, he wasn't sure. For a brief flickering moment he imagined himself in the Ghost Zone being tortured by a malevolent spirit trying to deceive him into committing a strange form of suicide. The idea seemed plausible and yet there was something very human about this man and very earthly about this place.

He defiantly inhaled and exhaled with a slow rhythm. He had been a half-ghost for three years his sister and his friends all agreed. He was in a half state of life and death, gifted with the powers of the paranormal while maintaining the status of life. This is what he'd known since the accident what he had cognately learned. He did not remember possessing his own dead body nor did he remember imagining his own vitality.

The fights, the injuries, the day to day happenings for a teenager were all real. He didn't create these situations he didn't hallucinate his need for breathing or the blood that he bleed. He never once gave a thought to his heart beating and yet it always had and still hadn't stopped. He was alive and if it weren't for the restraints he could prove it to the man.

Danny's voice quivered he should've known by now not to speak. "I'm real." He whispered.

Winston regarded him with gentle eyes. "No one ever said you weren't. Ghosts are real but they are not alive. Do you understand the difference?"

Still the boy stared vacantly trying not to look at the man. He wasn't sure what was real anymore or if _real_ mattered. The past three years were apparent fabrications of his mind, a fraud. Maybe Danny Fenton had perished maybe he was his disembodied spirit that just so happened to reattach himself to the body. The idea was insane in itself but not only was this man obstinately preaching it but he believed what he was telling him.

Was it possible to be so deluded that he could live a lie so perfectly? How convincing he must've been to spread the illusion to his friends and family. Perhaps people were easily manipulated more so than he'd realized.

"Where...where are my parents? I want my parents, I need to see them. Please Winston my parents?" He pleaded weakly. Maybe he needed to hear it from them to let go. Maybe he needed them to defend him. He'd let them experiment on him anything to prove that he still had life in him that he was still their son. That Danny Fenton, their flesh and blood, still lived.

Winston put a tender hand on Danny's shoulder and gave him a grave smile. "My boy, who do you think brought you here?"

* * *

_Who will you believe? The choice is entirely yours._


	47. 26: Tears

26. Tears

--

Mourn, mourn, mourn. Wear the colors, don't speak the name so as not to conjure up wraiths, cry until there's noting to cry anymore then cry for show. They're going to say they're sorry and no, there's not a way to respond to it. They aren't sorry they're just being polite but that was already known. Tell them about the love and sadness, the grief and confusion and they won't offer any real comfort. Get used to the way they will flash their smiles because they will always give that look. They're going to pretend like they knew him and that is something else to get used to. But they didn't know him, they didn't care to know him when he was alive, now that he's gone they want every intimate detail.

Keep that head up, those eyes high glazed and glassy but looking forward. They don't really know how you're feeling; heartbroken but unsure why, that's not how they feel. They say they're going to say a prayer, they're going to hold an event and share memories of him. They won't even notice the important people in his life aren't there and they truly can't remember who they were. They're mourning, how dare anyone try to tell them to do any different? They're seeing all the grief counselors and wearing black like it was the new pink, they're crying because nothing this sad has ever happened to them.

But they're not crying because he's gone. They were never crying because he's gone in fact they don't even notice his presence is lost. They don't understand, young blue eyed raven haired boy, they will never understand, poor violet eyed raven haired girl. But there they sit alone in a sea of sad faces wondering why their third musketeer can't be there today or any other.

The pair will hold each other with the only arms they have left but won't cry. Crying is the "in" thing and he wouldn't have liked it because he too rejected the trends, besides he never liked to see his friends sad. It is a puzzle, it is misunderstanding, how can one so young be gone so soon? How can they all pretend so willingly that they are overcome by grief? Why can't the two cry like they can? Why don't they cry? Maybe the two can't, maybe the two already did, because maybe the two saw the way death treats the skin. The way it steals everything beautiful from somebody and the way it withholds itself over somebody, never to release him.

So raven haired children where will the days lead? The pair will not be at the wake, it will be too crowded, the two will not make it in. The last two soldiers will talk to him at his grave after the funeral had passed. Blue eyed boy will finally break down and violet eyed girl will hold him back together so that he can give her a turn. Together the boy and girl will try to make sense of a life lost and the lives he has left. The pair will misunderstand his attentions before finally grasping the accident for what it was; just an accident. He will be thought of, loved eternally, but not in their cold fake hearts. They'll forget him when a new trend roles around but not blue eyes, not violet eyes. Only then will the two truly cry, only then will it all make sense, his life was beautiful. The friends aren't crying because of this the tears are only a result of knowing there wasn't any way to change what happened to him. That's why people should cry, not because he was lost; he was only lost because he existed and that is something to find happiness in.

No, there wasn't anything that could have been done to stop this from happening but it's something to cry about, so it goes.

* * *

_For Teddy. You were much bigger than life and that's why we couldn't keep you.  
_


	48. 11: Memory

11. Memory

--

Listen: everyone dies and it's never the same prelude to an end but it's the same end. We all die, sometimes it's expected and othertimes it's shockingly tragic. Sometimes we die because we wanted to and sometimes we die because we have to. Sometimes, though, we die because it's the only fitting end to our story. Let's start with a story, from the beginning though truthfully I don't much care for it. But sometimes it feels good to admit the truth whenever I feel the ache for a friend. I know I'm past that, but some days it gets so lonely just being someone else's memory. I'd like to keep myself too, we all want to keep ourselves.

If memory serves right, and believe me it does, we were on our fifth date. I took her down to the dock, it's simple but beautiful, she appreciated that sort of thing. We walked together out to the edge of the dock to see where the ocean touched the horizon; the sea filled the air was a soft lull and I could remember then that I couldn't be happier.

The sun was setting casting a pinkish glow against out skin, nearly silhouetting our bodies in the approaching twilight. She seemed distant but she always appeared that way when she was lost in thought, violet eyes taking on a gorgeous shine of intelligence and depth. I loved her, loved her so profoundly I'd have leaped into the sea and swam out to touch the horizon if I could do so to prove the lengths I would go. I'd give her heaven, I'd give her earth if they belonged to me; all I could give was my heart and I'd give her my life if she wanted that too. She swung my hand a bit and sucked her bottom lip, pulling some of the purple lipstick from it. Finally she swung my hand free and locked eyes with me, her teeth biting down on her lower lip. I must've looked like an idiot, with that stupid smile on my face as I waited for her to speak.

She brought me to my knees when I heard what she was saying. Dizzied and choking on the over abundance of air that I couldn't seem to breath. I didn't understand, I couldn't understand, and I still can't understand why she said what she said.

"This isn't working out my dear, I hope you weren't mislead."

There's one thing I never quite comprehended, the simple fact that if you love someone it doesn't mean they'll love you back. But there I was, I was six feet in her head. To think of it made me cringe, that I stood in her mind as nothing but a failed romance, she couldn't love me anymore than a friend while I was standing before her with the capacity of extraordinary love just for her. She was rejecting me for reasons I won't pretend to know.

My senses grew stronger, I breathed the faint lingering scent of early afternoon rainfall mixed with the soft sea breeze. My mouth was dry while I beheld the fantastic colors that made her, her beautiful eyes and pale complexion, the shine of her ebony locks and the soft curvature of her purple tinted lips. I was close enough that the faint smell vanilla wafted off her skin and wrapped itself around me while her smooth fingers padded the palm of my seemingly lifeless hand. The sound of the ocean was deafening as the waves seemed to crash and screech as the tide pulled them back and then threw them forward.

"Danny," she seemed to whisper in her unique voice. All at once my senses dulled and I couldn't see the brightness of her violet irises or the fantastic colors of the pinkish glow sunset that still bathed us.

She shouldn't have let me driven home, shouldn't have let me touch that wheel. She should've stopped me from hitting the dashboard and ignored my pleas to be told that this was real. She couldn't stop me from tearing up while my fingers started to shake. I wished she hadn't let me look at her while I jerked the steering straight.

But who knew that the road was slick and who knew that there was a truck up ahead. Who knew I'd lose control and who knew we'd spin out; the trouble is things never happen as we intend.

So as we both spun around in a turn and while we both screamed while our bodies burned, I pulled her close, kept her calm, kissed her on the wrist and promised I'd get her out. I apologized and pushed her away with all the strength I had left; I could've saved myself but I saved her instead. She was safe while I remained trapped in the burning twisted metal of my tomb. She lied on the ground, confused and pained, and turned her head with great effort to lock eyes with me for what she hadn't know was the last time. The growing embers casted their orange glow on her pale skin and procured a lovely shine in her violet eyes.

She would sleep peacefully that night, recovering in a hospital bed where she would stay for a reasonable amount of time. One early evening while she drifted off into a fitfull calm sleep between the starched white sheets I was being buried. But they didn't know I was already, and always will be, buried six feet in her head.


	49. 7: Heaven

7. Heaven

--

"Heaven doesn't exist," Sam would state flatly, her violet eyes baring holes through anyone who made eye contact with them. "And if it does, he isn't there." She wasn't one to pursue that topic any further, she always left it at that and it was useless to try to get her to say more. She was like that; she said what she meant and didn't find any justification in explaining herself.

"Heaven's where my uncle went," the little boy would say with his large blue eyes peering up at people with all the curiosity and innocence children are known for. He didn't know much past that, when he asked his grandparents about his absent uncle or his mother about her invisible brother the family would give him that answer. When a woman asked his second grade if they knew about heaven that was the answer he gave because that's as much as he knew.

"Heaven is a state of mind," Tucker would explain, "it's subjective really. It can't surpass human imagination and it can't surpass human life. We create this idea of blissful eternities in our heads for comfort; it has nothing to do with God." Tucker had lost faith years ago, he had never truly been religious but he always hoped there was something worth noting past death and past ghosts. He wanted to believe in good and evil but had along the way forgotten that either one meant something.

"Heaven is a place where deserving people get their rewards and no longer have to suffer," Dani would sigh optimistically. She believed this for selfish reasons, because she figured if she believed in heaven then there was a God. If there was a God then she had a father, a father who loved her and cared about what happened to her. If she believed in a heaven then she wouldn't be alone.

"Heaven is where I hope my son is," Maddie would passively say, her eyes betraying her sentiment. The truth was being a scientist and a firm believer in science she had great trouble accepting the idea of a great beyond where people's souls went and were happy for the rest of eternity. It was probable but she considered it highly unlikely.

"Heaven, well I don't know much about that," Jack would admit monotonously. His mother once told him it was a beautiful puffy cloud where angels watched over all the happy souls; a place where lost friends meet again and families reunite, but Jack Fenton believed in ghosts and knew the truth about the Ghost Zone. He didn't know the truth about Heaven or if there was even one to know about and he found a great deal of difficulty in believing there was anything to hope for most days.

"Heaven is nothing and everything, the simple and precious moments all at once," Jazz would reflect softly. "I've been trying to gather pieces of heaven ever since that day to keep myself and my family together. Sometimes you just have to." She was always one to take responsibility for the world if no one else seemed to be able to do it themselves. She was a sensible young woman with great pride and great sensitivity. Through all her troubles in some way she tried to find reasons to smile even if only for a moment.

"Heaven? I'd be in heaven if I could get out of here," Danny said while tugging at his chain. "Doll, you'd be an absolute angel if you'd let me go." The night nurse had only asked out of her own insipid curiosity if the strange halfa believed in heaven. She knew what he was put through day in and day out, the experiments, the torture, not to mention the horrendous mentality he was subjected to. She had to know if it were possible for someone to live through this suffering and still believe in God. Danny had come when he was seventeen years old and nearly five years later he still remained. Her faith was fleeting the longer she worked with the obviously corrupt organizations and the more she heard the horror stories from the other nurses about Phantom, so they called him.

She was under strict orders to never believe a word he'd said. He was a lying, manipulative, worthless piece of ectoplasm and would only try to kill her if she so much as loosened his restraints. She had changed her thinking only a few months ago, when she had silently and undetectably watched while he suffered one of his rare, but not unheard of, mental breakdowns. He cried for hours it had seemed and had cast his eyes upwards as if pleading for answers; all because that day they had decided to cut him open while not anesthetizing him and then refused to let him die. He begged, no prayed, for death but it never came not even after they stitched him back up and brought him to his bed where he had lied for hours like a corpse chained to the bed. She had realized then that he had only been a child when they took him, he was so young, too young, to have to face this. When she had confronted him secretly just before dawn came and her shift ended he had been uncooperative and only tried to let her give him something, anything, that was sharp enough to sever a main artery. Then she asked him his name and for the first time in years he said Danny.

"Listen, how should I, or anyone for that matter, know anything about Heaven? Now ask me about Hell, I know plenty about that."

* * *

_Going to be completely honest friends, I'm having a terrible time at even attempting to write anything lighthearted. S'been two months since my friend died and I'm truly losing any if not all humor that doesn't stem from a cynical outlook or just plain bitterness. If you'd be so kind to give me some ideas for something nice to write I'd greatly fulfill your wishes, I do miss writing fluff and humor some days, dark humor just doesn't cut it._


	50. 52: Deep in Thought

52. Deep in Thought

xx

_"Driving in your car, I never never want to go home"_

The the streets were dark and misted with the light rain that came slowly from the purple sky. The city lights in the distant keep the world from going black by polluting the sky. Lights blinked and flashed as the car drove on, muddled by the rain drops on the windows. Sam folded her hands in her lap and looked out of her window pensively. Danny was driving, his CD skipped then played on. The tune was jaunty with just the right amount of guitar and drums. She liked the band well enough, Danny loved them undeniably.

He tapped each beat out on the wheel, focused on the lyrics and everything in between. The road was there but he knew it well enough that he could pass his attention off to a good song. He mouthed the lyrics and once and a while but was too embarrassed to sing out loud; he wasn't alone. He sure did love this song.

Sam hummed along sometimes and watched as another gas station passed. She pulled a piece of her hair behind her ear and read the numbers on the sign. She thought to what her check register had left in it and counted the days until her next paycheck; she could probably put ten bucks in her car tomorrow and make out fine till payday. Those thoughts were quick, fleeting, she stole a glance at Danny. He wasn't thinking about his financing or his driving, he was thinking about the song. He would probably think about anything she said if she said anything.

She didn't have anything to say, at least not right now. Well, that wasn't true she had plenty to say but it was boring, it was idle conversation. Sam hated making idle conversation, she felt foolish and self-indulgent and she tried to avoid it at every possible chance. That meant sometimes there would have to be silence. Her friends were well accustomed to this. They each believed the intellectual meaningful conversation was important, debate and philosophy should be exchanged between friends. If they weren't able to do this then they were wasting something essential, at least that's what they believed.

For now Sam let her mind wander, if she thought of something substantial she'd say so, for now she could just flit about with everything.

Right now she was stuck on that stupid Smiths song. She didn't hate them, she just couldn't listen to them much as a band. They were slow, sad, and quiet but lyrically they were beautiful. She never asked if Danny liked them and didn't think he would for all the reasons she couldn't indulge in them; they were slow and quiet, he liked fast and loud and so did she. Still sometimes she listened to them and every time she related in ways she didn't think she could. They were dark and unhappy but with a tinge of optimism. Like that song about being happy with the idea of dying in a horrendous car accident because in that accident the person was granted the opportunity to die along side someone they loved. Which Sam guessed was probably ideal in that circumstance.

If she and Danny were to get into a car accident now she guessed if he were to die she'd want to be right along with him. Though she wasn't sure she'd consider it a privilege or a pleasure. She'd much rather they continue their drive undeterred and then live on to see tomorrow. She smiled to herself, the Smiths were really a silly band.

Her mind ebbed away from that train of thought after she turned over the possibilities of discussing it. That was far too boring; there'd be nothing to really get around in it. No, she wanted something deeper, something meaningful, something that would expand or blow her mind. That's why they did this, they wanted to think and think hard. But not just about the theory or observation, but about their places in the world, as friends, and as humans. That was interesting, that was amazing, and it made her feel so small and yet so connected to everything especially Danny. She figured he must've liked that too, because he brought her out on these journeys and he spent just as much time as she did talking and thinking.

She believed this was far more intimate than anything physical they could do. Not that she didn't like that, she was only human after all. No, these deep intellectual talks were why she could love him so easily. Sure, Danny was good looking and had the most spectacular eyes and well built body, but his mind was what she was really attracted to, his perspective is what really held her. Anyone could kiss and fool around but very few people could connect on a mental level. Thinking, feeling, expressing were the true fundamentals in a relationship all the rest was just filler or for fun.

The song changed, the band slowed to a more sentimental song. Though considering it was a punk-based band it's sentimental value was probably lost to an average music listener. Danny slowed his tapping and turned on to a familiar neighborhood; they drove these streets often. Sam could never identify the intertwined neighborhoods by day or by name, but at night she knew them better than her own street.

Then Danny cleared his throat. "If I believe something impossible is possible does that then it make it possible?"

"Well in theory..." And the conversation began.

* * *

_A tribute to my favorite late night drives with my very best friend and all the ridiculous conversations we wrapped in. If you ever find someone who'll discuss quantum theory or philosophical ideas for no real reason then that person is a keeper, trust me. Some of my best memories are from moments like that.  
_


	51. 35: Hold My Hand

35. Hold My Hand

xxxx

"I don't want to die..." the boy whimpered weakly. "I don't..."

"You're not going to die," he assured. He didn't know that for a fact but he would say it again and again if it would keep his child sane. He'd tell him just about anything if he thought for a second it would ground his fleeting awareness.

Jack bit his lip forcefully as he pressed the bundle of towels against the wound. White was turning to a deep shade of red; blood was all he could see. Thick crimson streams rolled from the table where his only son lay gasping. Upstairs he could hear the heavy footsteps of his daughter as she tried in desperate anxiousness to clean the house. Danny had come home covered in gore and had then proceeded to shed his life along the floors, walls, and carpets. Jack was coated in the crimson mess himself as a result of carrying the boy from the floor, where he'd collapsed, down to the lab. There was a pause; he imagined she'd stopped possibly to vomit as she'd done since they found her brother. His poor daughter, she wasn't ready for this, but then who would be?

The boy yelped as Jack shifted him as gently as he could. Elevating the boy's right side slowly, Jack pulled away the blood soaked towels and threw them to the floor. "It's okay Danny," he soothed as he replaced the towels with fresh ones. Even the slightest movement was too much for the teenager to bear, he'd scream and pant breathlessly as the pain stole his resolve. Minute by minute more of the boy's blood, the boy's life, left his body. "Maddie, hurry up!"

The woman didn't look up from her work. "Don't shout Jack, I need to think." She sounded calm.

He huffed a frustrated sigh. They didn't exactly have time to waste on thinking, there had to be action. Gritting his teeth Jack stared into the pale face of the boy on the laboratory table; how many times had the poor kid feared ending up here? This was different; he hoped Danny was still coherent enough to understand he was safe. The boy grunted and clamped his jaw, his body shaking; he was still recovering from being moved. Jack cursed under his breath, if it hadn't been for the blizzard they'd have had Danny off to a hospital where he could receive proper care, but no ambulance could get anywhere fast enough in the storm. The family was left to its own devices.

Fearfully Jack touched his forehead and stroked his sweating brow. "Sure picked a rough night kiddo," he said quietly. His hand lingered on his clammy cheek for a moment. Danny winced, his blue eyes cracking open for a moment. His sight began to wander quickly. The father realized that his son wasn't cognizant of the extent of the injury. Quickly Jack placed a cool damp rag over his eyes. He didn't need to see, it would make things worse. "Easy kiddo, easy." He watched as he cringed and reached up for a moment to inspect the cloth on his face, Jack caught his hand before it fell limply against his stomach.

"They hate me," Danny panted as his chest trembled with the effort of speaking and breathing. Jack stared sympathetically at the boy and clutched his hand tenderly. "I just know they do. They're my friends and I'm supposed to protect them. It's all my fault they're hurt, this is all my fault...I let this happen." Danny's voice was unbearably strangled.

"That's not true. Danny, they'll understand, you took care of them as best as you could," Jack comforted. He'd been told that Danny had gotten his friends to safety, he guessed that was before he was injured so critically. "I'm sure they don't hate you." And he knew that for a fact, no matter what had happened he knew Sam and Tucker were unconditionally loyal to his son.

The raven haired boy clenched his jaw to bite back a gasp. "I-I'm scared...scared..." Though he tried his best, the teen couldn't hold back his tears.

"Shh shh Danny, it's okay." Jack turned and saw his wife moving about the lab frantically. He admired her ability to focus under pressure, he certainly wasn't much use in high-stress situations. He couldn't even begin to concentrate on anything while his son was bleeding to death on the table before him. Touching his cheek, Jack gave Danny a reassuring pat. He was here for support while she was there to save him.

Finally she came toward the brightly lit table that exposed a macabre scene from anyone's worst nightmare. "Turn him," Maddie demanded quickly as she stood holding a few odd tools in her hands. Somehow she had what she believe she needed to fashion a tourniquet for their boy.

He met eyes with her and saw she was dead-serious. "But..." He knew it would hurt him. He couldn't bear to cause the trembling teen more pain, not when he was just barely hanging on.

"Jack, do you _want_ him to die?" She stood stolidly, leaving the decision completely up to her husband, as though he really had a choice. "Just trust me," she assured.

The father swallowed hard and looked sympathetically at the trembling form of his son. "I'm sorry Danny."

Outside it was quiet as the large flakes of snow continued to cover the ground. People slept warm inside their homes, under their blankets and beside their fireplaces. One family did not, one family stood on edge, covered in blood, as they tried to keep their youngest member. The ignorant silent night was torn by a scream.

xxxx

The sun took its time setting beyond the horizon, lackadaisically it bathed the town in brilliant shades of gold and orange. Jack climbed to the Op Center roof and found a raven haired teenager gazing out over the edge. Four months of rehabilitation were behind them but the road ahead was long and arduous. That cold December night had been exactly what the two parents of a superhero had feared; things got out of hand and their son was nearly killed. The fact that he had escaped with his life had been nothing short of a miracle.

Slowly Jack sat beside the boy and quietly enjoyed the sunset with him. There was plenty he could say to him but the father didn't feel the need. The wind blew softly as the atmosphere began to give way to night. For all Danny had lost he had done the right thing. Sam and Tucker were alright, Sam had a permanent scarred red blotches on her face and Tucker had an incurable limp in his left leg. But they had survived for no other reason except that Jack's son was willing to sacrifice anything to assure their safety. Jack was inexpressibly proud, there weren't many people like his boy in the world. He was lucky to know him, to love and be loved by him.

"Don't be mad," the teen suddenly said. With a confused grunt Jack looked over to Danny who bent his head with a grin. Lifting his right arm he exposed the twisted metal with a short laugh. "Kinda got carried away."

Jack leaned closer and grabbed the prosthetic arm with child-like upset. "Oh Danny what did you do?" He moved it a bit and inspected the clogged gears and torn metal. "All my handiwork..."

"Sorry dad," Danny offered gently.

Eying the damage, Jack sighed. Metal could be replaced. He wasn't really upset that the working arm he and his wife had painstakingly crafted was irreparable to the point they'd be better off starting from scrap metal; he wasn't upset about that at all. Things could be remade. There were long, deep, trails left by what he could only image were fierce claws. For a moment he stole a glace at his son's face and noticed a thin red line running horizontally over his cheek. By now his ghost powers had healed all of the superficial damage, making it appear as though the boy hadn't ever seen combat.

He suppressed his urge to cry as he clutched at the metal hand resting in his palm. Danny had seen some terrible fights and some days he very nearly lost his life. That cold December night had been the worst of all of the family's life. None of them had ever faced anything so horrific before. Jack doubted he'd ever see something as terrible as his son's injury. Whatever had attacked that night had done a gruesome job of severing Danny's right arm. He wasn't stupid, if something that terrible could happen once it would happen again. Jack had to wonder how much time he was going to have left with Danny before his young son's heroics finally got the best of him.

Jack felt the metal fingers attempt to clasp around his hand. Some of the nerve endings weren't destroyed, granting Danny the faint ability to move his once flawless metal appendage. Clutching the hand tighter he tried to remember his son's right hand and how it had felt. If he could just hold it one more time.

"I promise I'll be more careful next time."

Blinking, the father offered the apologetic boy a smile. "Danny, I don't care if you break this thing a hundred times," he said flippantly. "As long as you come home safe, I'll be happy."

He couldn't hold his smile as he remembered the boy, pale and panting, as the life drained from his frail body. He shouldn't have survived. His son had endured five hours of excruciating pain before a rescue team was able to show up. By then Danny had lost consciousness and a dangerous amount of blood. Maddie had improvised and used ectoplasm to keep him going, her quick thinking had probably saved him. For a moment tears pricked into the father's eyes. Anything could be replaced, gears, cogs, metal, screws, but not his son. He would never be able to replace Danny if he were to ever lose him. That was more than enough to scare Jack.

"So, can you fix it?"

Blinking, Jack tried to recapture his thoughts. "Sure thing, kiddo." He tousled Danny's hair playfully to hide his discomfort. His son smiled brightly, how Jack loved that smile. He had to break his gaze to keep his eyes from watering; he stared off into the distance. He had to keep his mind clear, Danny was alive and all was right with the world.

Clearing his throat the boy's grin loosened and retracted as he pulled his lips tight. He wasn't exactly fond of repairs. "When you do it this time..."

Danny licked his lips nervously and grabbed the docking port on his right shoulder with his biological arm. The prosthetic his family had designed for him was incredible, it worked like a real flesh and blood hand and had the advantaged of being made out of a resistant metal. But all good things have their price, like the night he lost his arm in exchange for saving his friends. Yes there was a consequence to having such an advanced prosthetic arm, attaching and detaching the thing was incredibly painful. Each and every nerve had to be synced with the endless array of wires that acted as mechanical nerves. Losing his metal arm was the same as losing his real arm. Reattaching his metal arm was the same as jamming his flesh and blood arm into an electrical current.

"What is it Danny?" Jack asked gently as he noted the paleness of his son's face.

He needed to replace the prosthetic, there was no avoiding that, but just the idea was making his stomach do back-flips. There wasn't much that could be done about the pain during the reattachment surgery. He needed to be conscious so that they could assure everything was connected right and all the impulses were being received correctly. Half-ghosts were also apparently very immune to painkillers as well. Danny shyly looked his ever-loving father in the eye and recalled how the man had kept vigil over him the night his limb was lost. His family had always collectively been a great comfort to him but he could never forget how well his father had inspired him to survive.

"Well..." he grunted and cracked a shy smile, "do you think you could hold my hand?"

* * *

_not enough time to write anymore, this makes me sad. I'm gonna keep trying when I can_


End file.
